I Can't Stay Away
by Busshunter
Summary: Es la primera historia que escribo. Perdón por la falta de emoción al principio. Prometo mejorar el nivel de escritura. Espero que les guste! Saludos. Espero sus reviews y si quieren pueden darme algunos consejos de cómo continuar esta historia!
1. I Can't Stay Away

Luego de lo sucedido con Sofía, tanto Emily como Naomi estaban destruidas. Emily se había ido por unos días a la casa de Cook. Naomi por lo menos sabía que estaba en manos conocidas aunque desconfiaba de Cook porque últimamente estaba muy atraído por Emily.

Una noche Emily decidió ir a buscar ropa nueva en la casa de Naomi y justo había una fiesta, por lo tanto se quedó. Naomi no apartó su mirada, dolorosa, de Emily. Ésta estaba disfrutando bailando con otra rubia. Cada vez el baile era más sensual. La chica tomó la mano de Emily y la llevó detrás de una pared, donde la arrinconó y la besó con deseo. Emily estaba encendida porque la chica era muy apuesta y sexy y tenía unos ojos azules preciosos que nunca había visto antes. Aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuese Naomi, ella sabía que ya no podrían estar más juntas, asi que tenía que acostumbrarse a otros labios. Ya no quería sufrir por ella, cada vez la lastimaba más aunque sabía que Naomi la amaba. Pero ya no quería ser la que arriesgaba todo por una relación. A lo mejor separadas podrían estar mejor. Odiaba esa idea "separadas". ¿Cómo viviría sin Naomi?  
Volviendo a la realidad, ella estaba en algo con esta chica quien interrumpió el beso para mirarla a los ojos.

**-Eres.. hermosa-**le susurró acariciando su mejilla con su dedo pulgar **–no puedo creer que te tenga junto a mí- **Emily sonreía por su dulzura y apoyó sus manos en su cintura para atraerla hacia ella. La rubia rozó con sus dedos los labios de Emily. En ese momento Naomi aparece y las ve en esa situación comprometida y se queda congelada. Otra persona estaba seduciendo a su Emily. Sintió cómo su corazón se iba resquebrajando muy dolorsamente. Alguien se adueñaba de los labios de Emily. Pudo comprender lo que se sentía ser engañado.  
Mientras Naomi las observaba , la rubia le da un beso apasionado a Emily y ésta introduce sus manos debajo de su remera para rozar su piel que tanto deseaba.  
**-Emily..-**dijo sollozando, haciendo que las chicas rompieran abruptamente el beso.

Emily miró a Naomi y a la otra chica. Por más que le dolía, tomó de la cintura a su amante y se retiró.

**-Estas bien Ems?-**preguntó la rubia.

**-No-**respondió apretando su mano y agachando la cabeza. La otra muchacha la abrazó y besó su cabello.

**-Perdón, no debí haberte besado.. es solo que … me gustas Ems y ahora que no estabas con Naomi quería acercarme a ti.. pero fue un error-**dijo la rubia, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó**-llámame cuando quieras-**fue lo último que le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Emily se quedó fuera hasta que se hizo de noche. Tuvo el coraje de entrar a su "ex-casa" que había compartido con Naomi. Encendió la luz y vio a su novia con sus brazos estirados sobre la mesa dormida. Emily, la tomó entre sus brazos y miró sus labios que tanto deseaba besar. Pero no podía, ya no eran suyos como antes. Naomi la había engañado joder! Lloró un poco mientras la llevaba al dormitorio. La colocó en la cama y la tapó.

**-Emss.. yo.. lo siento.. te amo- **dijo semidormida

**-Adiós Naomi-**cerró la puerta del dormitorio y durmió en el sofá.

Ya era de día. Emily seguía dormida en el sofá. Naomi se levantó y vio desde lejos su hermoso cabello rojo. Se dirigió hacia allí, se arrodilló y cruzó sus brazos -apoyando en ellos su rostro- en la orilla del sofá. Miraba cómo dormía Emily, cómo respiraba y cómo sus ojos cerrados mostraban que habían llorado demasiado. Luego miró sus labios entreabiertos. Necesitaba sentirlos otra vez. Colocó un mechón rojizo detrás se la oreja de la pelirroja y acarició con su dedo índice su cuello. No pudo evitarlo. Arrastró su dedo cerca de su barbilla y la besó mientras despedía algunas lágrimas porque la extrañaba. Emily frunció el ceño y lentamente abrió los ojos observando cómo la rubia la besaba. Naomi miró esos ojos marrón chocolate y de a poco se fue colocando arriba de ella y a besarla con necesidad. La extrañaba. Emily hipnotizada no se movía y se dejó guiar por ella. Naomi había iniciado un camino de besos sobre su cuello.

**-Naomi..- **trató de frenarla pero Naomi la besó apasionadamente.

**-Naomi.. detente! – **Emily la alejó y se retiró del sofá**- piensas que así vas a solucionar todo? Ya no Naomi, no lo vas a conseguir tan fácilmente. No puedo más. Me voy, es mejor así. Vos por un lado, yo por el otro… no fuimos destinados a estar juntos-** dijo mientras estaba por empezar a llorar y se fue.


	2. MDMA

Emily salió de la casa de Naomi y fue a ver a Cook. No sabía con quién hablar, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y pensó en Cook. Aunque sabía que Cook no era la contención en persona, daba buenos consejos.  
-Cook! Cook!

-Emilio Maann! Que ocurre?- preguntó preocupado- te ves… como mierda

-No puedo estar más aquí.. Cook.. necesito irme..- apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Cook y él la abrazó cerrando los ojos y besó su frente.

-Por qué Ems?

-No puedo estar cerca de Naomi..

-Está bien.. Ems.. Está bien.. pero, ya has pensado cuando?

-Mañana.. o.. nose

-Está bien.. pero quiero pasar esta noche contigo como despedida –dijo y la abrazó fuertemente- sabes algo? Eres la única persona a quien he querido tanto como a Effy… lo peor…-Cook dio un vistazo sobre el cuerpo de Emily- es que estás podidamente caliente- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Cook!-lo apartó riéndose

-Ven aquí Emilio maann..- se quedaron abrazados por varias horas.

* * *

Cook y Emily salieron esa noche. Bailaron juntos. Emily estaba demasiado borracha y por primera vez Cook no lo estaba porque sabía que tenía que cuidarla. Digamos que Cook aprovechó la situación para sentir con sus manos el cuerpo sexy de la pelirroja. Cook encontró a Naomi, quien miraba celosamente.

-Quieres poner celosa a Naomi Emilio?- dijo divertido.

Emily aceptó la idea, giró hacia él colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Me gustan tus ojos Cook- dijo inconcientemente y éste no pudo evitarlo, se le iluminaron sus ojos de deseo.

-Tienes MDMA?

-Por supuesto…- sacó una pastilla y se la mostró. Cuando Emily quiso tomarla Cook la detuvo- si la quieres… bebé…- colocó su pastilla en su lengua y miró atractivamente a Emily, invitándola a buscar su MDMA dentro de su boca. Ella miró sus labios y lentamente se acercó a él. Cook tomó su cuello con su mano para acercarla más y luego la besó. Entrelazaron sus lenguas y Emily pudo sentir su cariño pero ella lo quería como amigo. Detrás de Cook vio a Naomi. Frenó abruptamente.

-Cook.. espera… esperaa…- lo alejó

-No te gustó?- frunció el ceño. Luego vio que Emily miraba a otra persona. La colorada se retiró del club dejando a Naomi y Cook solos.

-Por qué Cook? Por qué!- gritó mezcla de ira con dolor.

-Sólo pasábamos MDMA Naomikins- le explicó

-Te vi Cook… te vi…- señaló Naomi. Cook sabía a lo que se refería.

-No quiero interferir entre ustedes.. Nao-

-Pero lo acabas de hacer!- lo interrumpió

-Tú sabes bien de quién está enamorada ella- dijo mirándola a los ojos y después agachó su cabeza mientras se retiraba del club despacio.

-Y tú Cook? Qué piensas hacer?- Naomi tomó su muñeca para frenarlo y seguir hablando.

-Nada, tratar de quemarlo simplemente. Ella no me ama. Te ama a ti… sólo guárdalo ok? Esto se queda entre tú y yo.

-Emily lo sabe?

-No… sólo provocaría alejarla… y no quiero eso- ambos se sentaron en el suelo

- qué vamos a hacer Cook?- Naomi apoyó su cabeza en su hombro

- No lo se… tú debes pelear por ella. Shit.. redhead… shit- cerró sus ojos con fuerza

-Yeah…

* * *

Cook volvió a su casa y vio a la pelirroja en su cama. No pudo evitarlo… su cuerpo lo llamaba. Se acostó a su lado y rozó con sus dedos sus curvas: "fucking hell" dijo. Cook moría por sentir su piel suave contra su cuerpo. Nunca la había deseado tanto. Y tenerla a su lado, en pijamas dejaban descubierta parte de su espalda, no ayudaba nada. Pero sabía que no podía… aunque quería. Igualmente… lo intentó. La giró hacia sí mismo y fue colocando besos sobre su cuello mientras se colocaba arriba de ella- "eres tan sexy"- podía sentir cómo su cuerpo ardía al tocar a la chica. Cerró sus ojos y pensó que estaba soñando, se perdió en el aroma de la chica pelirroja. Emily, entre suspiros por los besos se despertó.

-C..o..o..k- susurró

-Shh.. sólo déjame..- la besó apasionadamente. Realmente la deseaba. Quería sentir el fuego de Fitch.

-Cook! Cook! Para!- gritó cuando Cook estaba por entrar en ella.

-Shit Cook.. qué mierda te está ocurriendo?- Cook se estiró a un lado de la cama mirando al techo y luego cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

-Perdón.. Emily.. me dejé llevar.. tú sabes.. esta noche no conseguí nada.. y tú estabas podidamente sexy- dijo riendo aunque sabía que no era así.

-Shit Cook.. está bien..- dijo sonriendo y volvió a la cama. Emily estaba de costado, dándole la espalda a Cook. Aprovechó y la abrazó tirando de ella para apegarla a su cuerpo.

-Me encanta tu perfume Ems..- susurró

-Cállate.. Cook!- le dio un empujón.


	3. Destiny

Suena el timbre. Quién podría ser? Ella no quería ver a nadie. Naomi abre la puerta y queda boquiabierta al ver a Emily.

-Puedo..?-preguntó Emily

-Ss-si si- Dejo lugar para que ella pasara  
-Té?- le ofreció Naomi

-mm Bueno..  
Fueron a la cocina, se sentaron y la rubia sirvió té para las dos.

-Te extraño Ems..-susurró Naomi tratando de llegar con su mano a la de ella.

Emily se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que guiaba hacia las habitaciones dejando a Naomi en la cocina.  
-Vine a buscar mis cosas. Me voy- dijo al llegar al pasillo.

-Q-qué?-dijo Naomi empezando a llorisquear. No podía imaginarse una vida sin ella, sin verla, sin hablarle. La necesitaba cerca de ella.  
Emily siguió caminando pero Naomi le agarró la muñeca y la giró hacia ella.

-Emss.. no puedes hacerme esto.. por favor.. n-no te vayass.. no podría soportarlo.. ya tenerte lejos de mí es difícil..- suplicó Naomi pero la colorada ni la miró. La rubia levantó el rostro de Emily con su dedo índice medio doblado y la miró a los ojos.

-Hice algo.. algo más?

-Naomii.. necesito irme de aquí.. sólo eso

-No me amás más?- le preguntó con los ojos llorosos pero ella no le respondió.

-Yo sé que me amás todavía.. puedo sentirlo! Porque te vas entonces? Solucionemos esto de una vez Emilyy..por favor.. no me dejess..

-Naomii.. dame tiempo

-Me amás Ems?- tomó su cara con sus manos

Emily no pudo soportarlo, empujó a la rubia contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente. Naomi colocó sus manos en su cintura para atraerla más hacia ella. Emily colocó su mano en el cuello de la rubia y pudo sentir lo húmeda que estaba por las lágrimas. Interrumpió el beso.

-Siempre te voy a amar Naomi Campbell. Nunca lo dudes ni lo olvides- volvió a besarla pero esta vez con nostalgia, con el inmenso amor que ella sentía por la ojiazul, con dolor por el engaño, dolor de dejarla y se alejó de ella retirándose de la casa. Naomi había quedado petrificada por la reacción de Emily. Más tarde se dio cuenta que Emily se había ido, así que salió a perseguirla pero como no la encontró se fue a la casa de la familia Fitch.

-Qué quieres ahora Campbell? No tuviste suficiente con engañarla? Podés irte?- le dijo Katie en la puerta.

-Katie.. sólo dime dónde está tu hermana.. llámala por favor

-No está

-Katiee.. llamala o sino entro a la fuerza..

-No está! Que parte no entendes perra? Se ha ido y nadie sabe dónde por tu culpa! Ella te amaba sabías? Si no la amabas por qué seguías con ella y la hiciste sufrir? Creía que no te gustaba la injusticia Naomi.. pues esto fue muy injusto para Emily. Ella luchó siempre por tu amor y vos que le diste a cambio? Perra.- Katie cerró la puerta furiosamente.

Naomi empezó a llorar desesperadamente. Cayó sobre el césped, no tenía fuerzas para nada. El amor de su vida se había ido para siempre. El dolor que la había invadido era insoportable. ¿Còmo volver a ese día de puertas abiertas y revertir la situación? ¿Cómo? Realmente lo sentía, estaba arrepentida de eso. Pero era tarde. Emily la había dejado definitivamente.

* * *

-Te voy a extrañar Emilykins- dijo Cook ayudándola con las valijas.

-Yo también Cook, siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo- le dijo sonriendo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Nunca vas a querer probar la verdadera polla no?-dijo Cook divertido

-Eres despreciable a veces- dijo Emily y riéndose lo empujó un poco.

-Ven aquí Emilioo.. abrazoo- ambos se abrazaron con más fuerzas aún.

-Cuidate eh? Te voy a llamar siempre y no te sorprendas si te vengo a visitar- le sonrió a Emily.

-Al contrario! Me encantaría Cook! No le digas a nadie donde estoy si?

-Confía en Cookie monster- la abrazó nuevamente y bajó su rostro para encontrarse con sus labios. La besó. Era un simple beso en donde le transmitía lo que sentía. La iba a extrañar.

-Mmm Cook..-dijo Emily separándolo.

-Perdón Ems.. pero como ya no te voy a ver seguido quería tener eso como recuerdo

-Esta bien.

* * *

Pasaron 2 años. Emily en una ciudad no muy conocida. Naomi estuvo desesperada por encontrarla pero no pudo hacerlo. Sólo Cook y Katie sabían donde vivía Emily y la iban a visitar. Hacía pocas semanas que Emily se había mudado a la casa de su mejor amiga, **Ashley McAdams**. Rubia de ojos verdes oscuros increíblemente hermosos. Eran muy unidas, salían juntas. Emily le confesó por qué se había mudado y le confió que era gay. Sorprendentemente esto no afectó su amistad, por lo cual ambas estaban más unidas aunque sabía que Ashley era hetero. Ashley la había ayudado a superar lo de Naomi y sentía un poco de atracción hacia ella.  
Ese año ambas tenían que empezar la universidad. Naomi sin querer se trasladó al mismo pueblo en donde vivía Emily para estudiar Derecho. En coincidencia, Ashley iba a la misma universidad que Naomi. Mientras ellas se dedicaban a estudiar asuntos de leyes, Emily estudiaba fotografía.  
Todo iba normal hasta el día en que Naomi empezó la universidad. No conocía a nadie. Se dirigió hacia el salón que le pertenecía y se sentó en el único lugar que había libre.

- Hola. Está libre este lugar?- se dirigió a una chica

-Siii.. siéntate por favor- le respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias. Yo soy Naomi Campbell-le extendió la mano  
-Ashley MacAdams… eres de aquí Naomi?  
-No, hace un tiempo me trasladé aquí para estudiar en esta universidad.. soy de Bristol. Y tú?  
-Oww… Emm, soy de aquí. Tienes algún familiar en donde te alojas o..  
-No no.. me mudé aquí.. encontré un departamento en oferta, así que aproveché y lo compré- sonrió timidamente  
-Oww.. suena bien! Ojalá yo pudiera encontrar un departamento en otro lugar en oferta!- dijo riendo  
-Y tú? Vives con tu familia?- preguntó para cortar el silencio  
-No no.. de hecho vivo con mi mejor amiga-agachó la mirada- hace dos años tuve conflictos con mi familia y ella vino porque había roto con su pareja así que nos compramos una casa y vivimos las dos.  
-Ahh..Suena bien! Espero que solucionen los problemas- le sonrió Naomi.

* * *

Durante meses Naomi estuvo con Ashley sin saber que ella era la mejor amiga de Emily. Con el tiempo se hicieron muy amigas.  
(Suena le timbre de final de hora de clases)  
-Entonces Ash.. tienes novio o andas en algo?

-Nada. Aunque no lo creas, siento que me estoy enamorando de mi compañera de cuarto pero ella sólo me quiere como amiga. Ella no lo sabe.-agachó la cabeza.

-Ow.. ella es hétero?

-No.

-Entonces cómo sabes que no siente nada por ti?

-Ella está enamorada todavía de su exnovia, y yo he estado ayudándola a superarlo…

-Ow… lo siento..

-Qué haces esta noche?- cambió de tema- Quiere venir a cenar?

-Emm.. si por qué no? Así conozco a tu chica y te digo después si siente algo por ti o no- le guiñó un ojo.

-Ohh.. está bien pero nada de cargadas ok?- Ashley se reía

- Ohhh … ok


	4. The Way To Begain

Naomi había golpeado la puerta. Había llevado una botella de tequila por las dudas. Ashley abrió la recibió.

-Naomi! Me alegra verte… pasa, entra… Emily no está, fue de compras pero ya va a volver.- Naomi se congeló al escuchar su nombre. Hacía mucho que no lo pronunciaba ni lo oía. No pudo evitar que un poco de nostalgia la invadiera.

-Así que.. todo bien? Pudiste terminar el trabajo del profesor Rooney?

-Emm si digamos.. era demasiado largo y no tenía ganas de terminarlo la verdad, menos en un fin de semana- dijo riendose Naomi.  
Hablaron durante horas hasta que Emily se dignó a llegar. Ashley se alejó de la mesa sonrientemente y fue a buscarla.

-Dónde estuviste que tardaste tanto?

-Ow.. me encontré con la chica de la otra noche y tomamos algo.- le guiñó el ojo a Ashley.- Nah, estaba lleno el supermercado querida… no te preocupes, no hice nada malo.

-Oh, está bien- dijo riéndose y tomó las bolsas para llevarlas a la cocina.

-Ve al comedor. Ya llegó mi amiga, la que te comenté… se llama Naomi…- Emily frunció el ceño ante lo que había escuchado.

-Emm.. Hola.. todo bien? Soy.. Em..- Naomi quedó congelada al reconocer su voz , giró inmediatamente y se miraron en forma confusa.

-Emily?

-Qué? Naomi? Q-qué haces aquí?

-Soy amiga de Ashley recuerdas?- explicó. Ambas quedaron mirándose y observando lo que habían cambiado durante estos años. Era algo imprevisto.

-Cómo llegaste aquí Naomi?- preguntó algo incrédula Emily.

-Me mudé aquí hace unos meses y voy a la misma universidad que Ashley..-explicó

Emily se sentó y no hablaron más hasta que vino Ashley.

-Emss.. ésta es Naomi Campbell.. Naomi.. ella es Emii..lyy..-se detuvo la rubia pensativa-estás bien Ems?-colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Si si, algo cansada pero si, estoy bien.. qué hay para cenar?- cambió de tema Emily.

Pasaron tres horas, era la una de la mañana y seguían hablando en la mesa. -Quieren mirar una película?- ofreció Ashley. Ambas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar. Ashley se sentó en la esquina del sofá. Por lo tanto, Emily se colocó en el medio y Naomi a su lado. Ambas estuvieron nerviosas por estar tan cerca una de la otra durante tanto tiempo. En una parte de la película hubo una escena muy escalofriante, por eso Emily dio un pequeño salto y agarró fuertemente la mano de Naomi. Quien miró tiernamente y luego decidió mirarla a Emily. Le traía recuerdos y le hacía surgir viejos sentimientos. Naomi entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emily. La extrañaba. La colorada se dio cuenta que la estaba tomando de la mano, tragó saliva nerviosamente y retiró lentamente su mano. Antes de hacerlo del todo, Naomi le dio una pequeña acaricia con su dedo pulgar. Emily hizo una pequeña mueca en sus labios como sonrisa mientras se miraban las dos. Ya eran las 5 am y seguían hablando y algo alcoholizadas.

-Bueno.. creo que es hora de retirarme.. – dijo Naomi que apenas podía mantenerse en pie- deséenme suerte para que no atropelle a nadie con el auto- dijo riendose

-Adios Naoms! Suerteee ten cuidado! Emss.. podrías acompañarla? Debo ir al baño- comentó timidamente Ashley  
Emily acompañó a Naomi hacia la puerta de su auto. Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos por unos minutos.

-Bueno.. gusto en verte otra vez.. adiós.-dijo Emily inclinándose hacia Naomi para darle un beso en la mejilla. La rubia no pudo evitar correr su rostro para darle un beso. Ambas quedaron mirándose a los labios los cuales estaban muy cerca. Estaban tan cerca que sentían el aliento de cada uno chocar sus labios y su respiración acelerada. Naomi quiso acercarse pero Emily sacudió su cabeza para volver a su realidad.

- Adios Naoms..- dijo y volvió hacia su casa. Naomi tenía la respiración agitada por haber estado tan cerca de probar sus labios otra vez y por haber escuchado cómo Emily pronunció su sobrenombre.

Ninguna de las dos pudo dormir. Ambas pensaban sobre lo que había sucedido. Era hora de ir a la Universidad. Ahora debía estar junto a Ashley. Era difícil, ya que se convirtió en su competencia. Qué haría ahora? Ella sabía que Ashley tenía más oportunidades de estar con Emily.

-Hey Naomi! Como estás?

- Bien.. y tú? Me divertí en tu casa anoche

-Mejor así… Y? Qué me dices de Emily? Es hermosa no?- Naomi quedó congelada con la pregunta. Recordó el rostro de su Emily y de su cabello rojo que tanto adoraba tener a su lado.

- Si.. nose…

-Tú crees que podré tener alguna chance?

-No lo se Ash.. ella sabe que estás enamorada?

-No, no me animo a decírselo. Tú crees que debería?

-Quizás..- respondió. Las imaginó juntas y no pudo evitar los celos.

Cuando salieron de la Universidad, Ashley ve pasar a Emily.

-Ems! Espera!- grita y Emily se voltea.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo. Naomi, estaba a unos metros pero pudo leer sus labios y sabía lo que iba a hacer. No quería que Emily fuese de ella. Todavía la amaba y no soportaría verla con su amiga.

-Está bien..- asintió Emily y tomó su mano. Se sentó en una pequeña pared y miró a Ashley. – qué ocurre?

-Ems… nose cómo lo vas a tomar..

-Sólo dímelo sí? Somos amigas..- le guiñó el ojo.

- Estoy enamorada de ti- dijo directamente. Emily la miró desconcertada. Naomi pudo ver su expresión y notó que Ashley se había declarado. Cruzó los dedos para que no pasara nada y que Emily la rechazara. Pero Ashley se inclinó, sus dos manos tomaron el rostro de Emily y le dio un beso tierno. Haciéndole saber que la amaba. Emily sonrió en el beso, separó sus piernas y la trajo hacia ella tomándola de la cintura. Naomi sintió que su corazón estaba rompiéndose en infinitas partes. No pudo soportarlo y se fue a su casa.

Emily y Ashley volvieron juntas a su casa. Cenaron románticamente y se dirigieron hacia la habitación. Ashley cerró la puerta y miró a Emily.

-En qué piensas tanto?- sonríe Emily

- Que eres hermosa..- la besa- y no puedo creer que estés conmigo- y la besa apasionadamente

-mentirosa- sonríe Emily

- En serio! Desde que te conocí me gustaste- se sonrojó Ashley

- Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Vergüenza…

-De..?

- de que me rechazaras- susurró y Emily la besó tiernamente. Ashley la colocó en la cama y lentamente le sacó la ropa y besó todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer debajo de ella.

-Fuck.. eres tan caliente y sexy..- le susurró al oído a Emily. Emily giró y dejó a Ashley debajo para sacarle la ropa. Era su turno ahora. Ashley se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó para besarla y recostar a Emily de nuevo. Quería tocar todas sus partes. Rozó con sus dedos su estómago, sintió la suavidad de su piel. No podía creer que Emily iba a entregarse a ella. Llegó hasta sus muslos, los acarició e introdujo dos dedos en ella, haciéndola suspirar fuertemente. Pudo encontrar su ritmo y aceleró con sus caderas. Emily llegó a su clímax. Una vez que pudo recuperarse se colocó sobre la rubia e hizo lo mismo a ella. Esta relación con Ashley iba a ser una nueva forma de comenzar su vida.


	5. I Wanna Someone Love Me For Who I Am

Naomi trató de no imaginar ni pensar sobre la nueva pareja. Se dirigió normalmente a la casa de Ashley para buscarla e ir a la universidad. Nadie abrió la puerta, por lo que ella entró y buscó a Ashley dentro de la casa, fue a la cocina, comedor y luego optó por su habitación. Quería ir a la de Emily primero, pero como estaba cerrada pensó que seguro debía estar durmiendo o en la Universidad. Sonrió levemente ante este pensamiento y se tranquilizó. Entró al cuarto de Ashley.

-Ash..?- vio una figura en la cama. Su cuerpo resplandecía con la luz del sol, estaba de costado con las sábanas blancas que cubrían apenas sus caderas dejando la parte superior de su espalda al descubierto. El cabello rojo estaba desparramado sobre la almohada. "Emily", el nombre vino instantáneamente a su mente. Quedó hipnotizada por esa imagen que tenía enfrente. Recordaba cuando despertaban juntas pero nunca pudo observarla de esa manera. Sus ojos dibujaron un camino sobre su espalda desnuda y sobre sus curvas hasta su cuello. Deseaba inmensamente tocarla, sentir ese cuerpo sedoso. La necesitaba. En ese instante , Ashley sale envuelta en una toalla del baño de su cuarto.

-Naomi.. cómo estás?- se escurría su pelo rubio mientras se dirigía hacia Emily – espérame un segundo Naomi si? – La rubia asintió.

-Cariño..- le susurró al oído. Emily entreabrió sus ojos y la miró –me voy, supongo que tú también deberías ir a la universidad- sonrió y la besó- Te amo- susurró. Naomi se rompía de nuevo al ver todo esto. Quería llorar, empujar a Ashley y estar con Emily, besarla. Pero no podía. Ambas se retiraron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la institución.

* * *

Habían pasado días sin ver a Emily y no sabía cómo encontrarla para estar sólo con ella un rato. Naomi salió esa noche al club con su amiga Karen y Freddie. Todo estaba bien hasta que en la pista vio a la chica pelirroja que siempre resaltaba entre la multitud por su intenso color de cabello. Emily estaba con su actual novia bailando y bebiendo a la vez. Parecían divertirse. Luego la chica rubia la acorraló contra la pared. Naomi vio como sus cuerpos estaban pegados, las manos de Ashley se deslizaban por los costados de Emily y sintió celos y bronca. Era obvio no? Ella tenía que ser la que la tocaba y la acorralaba. No apartó su mirada de Emily. Ésta muchacha, mientras su novia besaba su cuello, levantó la mirada y vio a Naomi que la estaba mirando. Sintió escalofríos.

-mmm… Ash.. necesito ir al baño- se esforzó para decir

-Ohh.. está bien, te espero aquí

Emily se dirigió al baño para perder a Naomi de su vista. Mientras caminaba notó que había humo en el aire y que cada vez empezó a cubrir más al club y no veía nada. Sintió cómo alguien la empujó contra la pared y la besó desesperadamente. No pudo evitar gemir ante el beso que recibió, pudo ver una silueta familiar: Naomi. Ella estaba cegada por la lujuria y la pasión. Mordió su labio inferior, luego su cuello y desabrochó su camisa. Necesitaba el contacto de su piel, joder. Podía sentir cómo hervían de calor ambas. Naomi deslizó sus manos por todas las partes de Emily. Al fin la tenía en sus manos. Agarró sus muñecas y la colocó por encima de la cabeza colorada.

-no te muevas- ordenó mirándola a los ojos. Besó su barbilla, su clavícula y notó cómo el pecho de la chica se agitaba cada vez que la besaba. Pasó su lengua para saborear su piel y percibió su estremecimiento. Ya era hora de actuar. Bajó su mano, corrió su ropa interior e introdujo dos dedos en su centro. Aceleró el movimiento con sus caderas y colocó su pulgar contra su clítoris. Quería verla venir muy fuerte y lo logró. Cuando el humo empezó a desaparecer, se distanciaron.

-Por qué? Por qué lo hiciste? Fue sólo por las drogas no?- dijo sollozando. – fuck.. sólo déjame en paz de una vez! No puedo seguir más así… no podemos. Ya no estamos juntas, entiéndelo!- se fue dejando a Naomi sin reaccionar ante esto. Sólo pudo entender que la pasión que ambos tenían antes todavía seguía. Emily la amaba, lo sabía. Lo sentía.

* * *

A Emily le gustaba despertarse al lado de Ashley auque no era lo mismo que con Naomi. Se inclinó y se colocó sobre ella y la besó en su cuello.

-Hey…- susurró Ashley- buen día, estás bien?- Emily asintió. Ashley la abrazó lo cual hizo que la pelirroja notara esa diferencia: Ashley la adoraba por lo que era por dentro, no sólo por sexo. Se podría decir que con Naomi había una conexión extraña, era más apasionado. Pero Ashley no tenía vergüenza en demostrar públicamente que la amaba y eso necesitaba Emily. Que le demuestren un amor sincero sin importar lo que terceros opinen. Necesitaba que alguien la amara como lo hacía Ashley, pero deseaba que fuese Naomi.

-Te amo- susurró mientras deslizaba suavemente sus dedos sobre la espalda de Emily. Ashley estaba muy feliz de tenerla. Emily la miró a los ojos.

-Amo el color de tus ojos… son hermosos…- Ashley la besó tiernamente. Se quedaron durmiendo abrazadas. Ambas se olvidaron de ir a la Universidad, por lo tanto, Naomi estaba por ir buscarla a Ashley. La rubia entró y volvió a buscarla y supuso que debería estar en la cama al no oír a nadie. Por un lado no quería ir por miedo a ver algo que no quisiera ver y por el otro quería para ver a Emily y separarlas. Se arriesgó y fue. Se asomó y las vio a las dos abrazadas, Emily apoyada en su pecho. Naomi extrañaba esa sensación, extrañaba todo de Emily. Verla aferrada y apoyada sobre su amiga le hirió profundamente. "Deja de castigarme por favor..!" se decía en su mente y aguantaba un par de lágrimas que estaban por salir. Golpeó la puerta.

-Hey Ash… deberíamos..

-Naomi… no lo creo..- la interrumpió y miró a Emily- no puedo dejarla… tengo ganas de pasar el día con ella- besó su frente.

- Oh… está bien.. no hay problema..- se retiró profundamente lastimada, sentía algo en su pecho que era insoportable. Quería llegar a su casa y llorar.


	6. This couldn't be more unexpected

Era una tortura para Naomi ver a Emily con Ashley. La peor parte era que se veían bien juntos, o eso aparentaba. Ashley la adoraba, se notaba cada vez que hablaba sobre ella.  
Sí, otra vez debía ir a buscar a Ashley y seguro que estaban en su dormitorio. Odiaba sólo el hecho imaginar o de poder ver de nuevo a Emily abrazándola posesivamente.

-Ash?... seguro que ni te levantaste, por favor alístate y vamos a la Universidad!- gritó de mala gana mientras se dirigía al dormitorio. Se quedó apoyada en la pared esperándola pero no escucho nada ni a nadie. Cerró los ojos, y entró a la habitación.

-Ash! – miro si la encontraba dentro de la habitación pero se detuvo a ver a Emily otra vez en su cama. Se veía tan frágil y hermosa que le dolía. Se acercó para ver su rostro dormido y encontró un papel de Ashley sobre su mesita de luz: "Cariño, tuve que ir a la oficina para ayudar a Mark sobre cosas del trabajo. Tal vez vuelva a la noche. Te voy a extrañar! Te amo. Ash." Naomi sonrió ante lo que acababa de leer. Sabía que lo que deseaba no era justo para Ashley pero.. joder! Había robado su novia y necesitaba tenerla consigo otra vez. No pudo evitarlo, se mordió el labio y se desvistió sin hacer ruido. Se introdujo lentamente en la cama. Con el solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía. Comenzó a besar el cuerpo de la pelirroja y notó como ella respondía a sus besos. Emily luchaba en reconciliar el sueño. Naomi se colocó sobre Emily y comenzó a apartar los cabellos que tenía en su cara y la besó tiernamente.

-Ash… quiero dormir…- dijo riéndose apenas. Naomi besó su cuello saboreándolo. Quería ahogarse en su fragancia de vainilla que tanto amaba. Pudo sentir su respiración errónea y sonreía. Extrañaba tanto esto… aunque no le gustó escuchar el nombre de Ashley. Deslizó sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de ella. Dios sabe cuánto la deseaba.

-No soy Ashley…- le susurró al oído y luego siguió besando el cuello hasta encontrar donde nacía su pulso. Sólo ella sabía dónde estaba y sabía que eso lograba encenderla. Emily sintió cómo se detuvo su corazón, pensó que seguía dormida… que no podía ser Naomi. Hasta que sintió ese beso que la hizo gemir y estremecerse. Frunció el ceño y lentamente abrió sus ojos y pudo ver cabellos rubios que no eran precisamente de Ashley. Definitivamente era Naomi. Qué? mierda! No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Cómo ocurrió esto? Y Ashley? No debería estar en la universidad junto a Naomi? Muchísimas preguntas invadieron la mente de Emily. Quería alejar a Naomi pero a la vez no, la tenía desnuda sobre ella y extrañaba esas sensaciones que sólo conseguía con ella. Sentía sus besos pero ella no podía responder. Estaba congelada ante esto. Naomi, cuando percibió que estaba despierta, se dirigió a sus ojos, mirándola con dulzura y pasión. Acarició con sus dedos pulgares sus labios algo gastados pero que seguían igual de sexy. Entreabrió su boca con sus dedos y se entregó. Su lengua iba en busca de la de Emily, quien al principio no respondió debido al shock pero que luego sí respondió apasionadamente agarrándola de su cuello, pidiéndole por más. Naomi no se negó y la besó con más deseo. Sabía que todavía provocaba esas emociones en ella y le encantaba. Emily ya se había entregado, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la cintura de Naomi. La quería más cerca. Naomi pudo sentirlo y ella también lo deseaba, se dirigió hacia abajo y logró morderle la clavícula. Rozó con sus dedos el estómago de la colorada haciéndola estremecer y suspirar cada vez más fuerte. Y lentamente acarició sus muslos sintiendo como el cuerpo de Emily se estaba derritiendo con sus toques. Sabía que Emily lo quería tanto como ella. Acarició su parte húmeda con placer, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior. Emily gimió ante su toque.

-Oh… estás tan mojada … Emily… lo quieres? – preguntó sobre su oído. Emily miró a Naomi con sus ojos negros de deseo. Naomi pudo leer un "Sí" en esa mirada. Sin aviso introdujo dos dedos en ella y vio cómo Emily abrió su boa cuando lo sintió. Sus caderas absorbieron increíblemente sus dedos.

-Dios… te sientes tan bien…- Emily la besó fuertemente como respuesta. Naomi aceleró su ritmo, los cuerpos danzaban al mismo compás. Naomi sintió cómo sus paredes estaban cada vez más contraídas por lo que introdujo un tercer dedo y colocó su pulgar en su clítoris. Quería verla venir muy mal, quería demostrarle lo que la amaba y extrañaba y que nadie podía reemplazarla jamás. Emily era suya y ella era de Emily. Así debe y debía ser. Con su cadera empujó más fuerte dentro de Emily y la vio venir. Emily estaba en éxtasis, nunca había sentido eso. Se aferró con sus uñas clavándolas en la espalda de la rubia mientras ésta trataba de mantener su orgasmo. Mientras Emily se recuperaba Naomi acariciaba sus cabellos y la besaba en todas partes. No dejaba de desearla. Emily, cuando su corazón ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad, la besó apasionadamente y la giró, era su turno ahora. Debía vengarse de todo lo que le hizo vivir, de lo que la extrañaba y amaba. Primero apartó con sus manos unos suaves cabellos para mirar sus ojos color cielo. Luego fue bajando con sus besos para provocar frustración en ella, aumentar el deseo, quería hacerla enloquecer.

-Emily… por favor…- rogaba. No era necesario decir nada, podía sentir la necesidad de su cuerpo ante las respuestas que obtenía por sus movimientos. Emily se decidió e introdujo dos dedos en ella. Lo iba a disfrutar. Inmediatamente la besó para sentir su gemido en su boca. La hizo venir muy fuerte. Emily quedó mirándola por un momento y se tumbó al lado de ella. Estaba confundida. Naomi volvió a acercarse para besarla otra vez.

-Sólo te sientes atraída físicamente por mí, no es así? – la miró con su viejo dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Naomi desconcertada no le respondió. Emily se retiró de la cama tristemente, buscó su ropa interior y una remera para cubrirse. Dejó que sucediera dos veces y sabía que lastimaría a Ashley. Muy dolida, tomó una ducha y bajó a hacer el desayuno.

-Aquí tienes- le sirvió el desayuno a Naomi.

-Gracias- el silencio invadió la habitación.

-Ems… con respecto a..

-Creo que deberías irte, mi novia está por llegar- su intención con "mi novia" era lastimarla y lo logró.

-Me quedo hasta que regrese… no quiero dejarte sola

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma sabías? No necesito tu ayuda- se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Naomi la siguió y arrinconó contra la pared. Simplemente la abrazó apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro derecho y colocando sus brazos debajo de los de la pelirroja. Emily, nuevamente congelada por su aroma. Naomi se separó un poco de ella para mirar sus ojos. Cuando estaban por besarse alguien abrió la puerta y se separaron bruscamente.

-Cariño! Lo siento muchísimo… no pude avisarte que Mark me dio más trabajo y no tuve tiempo de volver hasta aquí. Directamente decidí quedarme- la tomó de la cintura.

-Está bien- le sonrió Emily. A cambio de su comprensión, recibió un beso apasionado y caricias sobre sus costados. Emily estaba incómoda por la presencia de Naomi.

-Ash… está Naomi aquí..

-Oh! Naomi! Gracias por cuidar de mi chica- la saludó.

-De nada. La cuidé muy bien- respondió. Emily sabía que esa respuesta fue en doble sentido y revoleó los ojos.

-Te extrañé…- Ashley se acercó bastante. Le susurró algo a Emily en su oído lo que la hizo sonreír muy tiernamente. Naomi extrañaba esa sonrisa, extrañaba su presencia, compartir todo con ella como antes lo hacían juntas. Extrañaba esa palabra: "juntas". Naomi avisó que tenía que ir y las chicas se dirigieron a su habitación. Naomi, aunque le dolía, quería ver si Emily sentía lo mismo con Ashley cuando ellas estaban juntas. Observó un poco a través de la puerta. Ashley la colocó en la cama y la besaba tiernamente, hasta que Emily la frenó.

-Ash..

-Si cariño.. que ocurre?

-Debo contarte algo…

-que ocurre Ems? – dijo en tono más serio y preocupado.

-Naomi… es mi ex – dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

- Qué? – dijo mirándola incrédula a los ojos.

-Perdón Ashley, yo no sabía que era ella hasta que la vi cuando la trajiste….

-Ella fue la que te engañó? – la interrumpió. Naomi sintió una puntada en su corazón.

-Sí – asintió tristemente ya que era inevitable recordar todo lo que había sufrido por ello. Ashley se dejó caer a su lado, suspiró y miró al techo confundida.

-Ahora… que la encontraste.. querés volver con ella no? – Emily podía sentir el dolor en su alma. Emily se colocó sobre ella y tomó su rostro.

-No. Sólo quería decírtelo- le secó una lágrima que caía en una de sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Pero… Ems… no puedo luchar contra su historia… con lo que tú sientes por ella y con lo que ella siente por ti…

-Ya no estamos más juntas…- eso alivió a Ashley pero lastimó a Naomi y a Emily.

-Pude comprobar que sólo me deseaba… no me amaba como yo la amaba o como tú me amas…- esto destruyó a Naomi. ¿Cómo Emily podía pensar eso? ¿Sentía realmente eso? Noches enteras lloró por lo que había hecho, por haberlo arruinado y por haberla perdido.

-Pero vos la seguís amando… nunca me vas a amar como a ella- cerró los ojos y se inclinó para alejar a Emily y retirarse de la cama pero ésta la detuvo.

-Yo quiero tener algo contigo- la besó. Naomi sintió cómo se desgarraba su alma, cómo cada pedazo de sus recuerdos compartidos con el amor de su vida se quemaban y destruían ante lo que había escuchado. La noche de pasión que habían tenido no significó nada para ella? Naomi pudo sentir esa Emily de antes. Por qué Emily desconfiaba de su amor? Ella ya no era la vieja Naomi de antes. Ya no. Se había mudado para buscarla y quedarse junto a ella para y por siempre.

-Te amo Ems- la volvió a besar y la abrazó. Naomi no pudo hacer más nada. Se dirigió a su casa. Lo único que quería era llorar y llorar. Deseaba morir. En toda vida hay un sentido por el cual vivir, pero ya lo había perdido. Sin Emily, no hay sentido.


	7. I Need You Closer

Perspectiva de Naomi:

La había perdido. Creí que la iba a recuperar pero fallé. Cómo vivir sin ella? Cómo existir sin su aroma en mi cuerpo? Sin sus besos, su sonrisa… no existo… no soy nada. Por qué fui tan cobarde y la abandoné? Lo sé, no hay vuelta atrás. Pero tanto el pasado como el presente me están matando. Ya no quiero vivir. Para qué? Lo tenía todo pero lo jodí. Sí Naomi, lo hiciste. Lo jodiste. La jodiste a Emily. La engañé y ahora ella me reemplazó por mi amiga. Cómo soportarlo? Todavía siento el sabor de sus besos de anoche. Siento su fuego, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Pude sentir que todavía me ama mierda! Por qué lo negó? Cómo explicarle que no soy yo sin su presencia? Definitivamente no soy yo sin Emily a mi lado. La amo, la necesito conmigo y quier demostrárselo cada segundo de mierda. Pero, ¿cómo? Tarde. Nada es para siempre Naomi. Pero ella siempre será mi langosta, mi Emily y yo siempre seré su Naomi. Sí, su Naomi.

* * *

Durante días Naomi no fue a la Universidad. Ashley decidió ir a buscarla un lunes para ver que le había sucedido.

-Naomi… vamos a la Universidad! Vamos! Abre la puerta! Soy yo! Ashley!- golpeaba la puerta fuertemente durante varios minutos. Naomi abrió la puerta porque ya no soportaba sus gritos.

-No voy- e intenta cerrarla nuevamente.

-por el amor de Dios que te ocurrió! Estás deplorable!- dijo preocupada.

-Nada… no quiero hacer una mierda Ashley!- cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su cama para recostarse otra vez.

Luego de una hora alguien estaba en la puerta. Naomi, ya molesta, la abre.

-Ashley ya te dije que no voy…- cortó la frase al ver a Emily. Ella estaba arruinada y Emily estaba más resplandeciente que nunca. Su color rojo resaltaba más de lo normal y el sol alumbraba detrás de ella. Parecía un ángel.

-Naomi… qué te sucedió? Estás realmente mal…- Emily frunció el ceño y entró a su casa sin pedir permiso. Naomi estaba avergonzada porque Emily la había visto en ese estado y a la vez congelada ya que no esperaba verla otra vez.

-Emily…- susurró débilmente.

-Quieres hablar? Hace días que nadie sabe algo sobre ti… qué te sucedió Naoms?- se acercó a ella y colocó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja. Ante el roce, Naomi dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Emily…- susurró otra vez. Quería preguntarle y decirle tantas cosas… pero no podía hablar. Emily estaba sorprendida de su estado. Nunca la había visto así de vulnerable.

-Estoy aquí… cuando quieras podemos hablar- la abrazó. Naomi cerró los ojos y respiró hondo su perfume, sintió su cuerpo pegado al de ella. La extrañaba joder! Y eso le dolía más… porque no podía hacer nada. Ella estaba con Ashley ahora.

-Podemos permanecer así por un rato?- por fin logró hablar Naomi.

-Sí… un rato- respondió Emily. Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Emily ofreció ver una película mientras tomaban té para levantar su ánimo. Ambas se sentaron en el suelo. Emily se apoyó en la parte del sofá y Naomi se recostó sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas. Emily acomodaba su cabello. No dejaba de mirarla, de buscarle los detalles en su rostro, de acariciar su cabello dulcemente. Miraba el color de sus ojos que estaban concentrados mirando esa película de comedia.

Luego de una hora, una vez acabada la película, Emily se levantó.

-Ya te vas?- preguntó Naomi y Emily se dio vuelta para mirarla. Luego echó una mirada por la ventana y vio que llovía fuertemente.

-mmm está lloviendo… puedo quedarme? – Naomi asintió lentamente parpadeando varias veces. Emily mandó un mensaje a Ashley para avisarle que no volvería a su casa debido a la tormenta y al estado de Naomi.

-Gracias- dijeron mutuamente y sonrieron.

Cenaron silenciosamente. Emily se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes y Naomi a su cuarto. No podía dormir por lo que fue a la habitación donde estaba Emily.

-Puedo? – señaló la cama, quería estar con alguien. Varios días tuvo que soportar la soledad.

-Claro…- Emily se corrió para darle espacio.

Durante la noche, Naomi sintió un brazo de Emily deslizarse sobre su cintura. La estaba abrazando. Luego colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro, muy pegada a su cuello. Naomi sintió su corazón acelerarse. Sonrió y seguidamente comenzaron a caer lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Varias emociones la invadieron. Quería mirarla pero por miedo a joder el momento permaneció así. Sólo apoyó su brazo sobre el de ella y la besó en su frente. Dios. Esa sensación era hermosa, tenerla abrazada, durmiendo a su lado y saber que mañana amanecerían así. Por qué antes no supo apreciar esto? Bien dice un dicho: "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierde".

* * *

**Espero que les gueste esta historia. Como dije en mi perfil, es mi primer historia dedicada a Naomily las adoro. espero sus Reviews! Kisses! :)**


	8. Skins

Al amanecer, Emily se despertó y vio en la posición que había dormido. No recordaba cómo habían llegado a estar así. Igual, no le molestaba. Sonrió a ver a Naomi en un profundo sueño y colocó un beso en su mejilla para despertarla. Naomi abrió sus ojos lentamente y le sonrió.  
-Creo que voy a tomar un baño…- dijo mientras se retiraba de la cama. Naomi no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al cuerpo de la pequeña.- y…- Emily se acercó al placard de la rubia y comenzó a buscar dentro de él.- tal vez te pida ropa prestada- dijo en una forma común y corriente, buscó lo que le gustaba y se dirigió al baño. Naomi tenía la necesidad de estar siempre junto a ella por lo que se desvistió y entró al mismo lugar donde había ido Emily. Detrás de la cortina pudo ver su figura y sonrió. Corrió apenas la cortina y se metió dentro de la inmensa bañera. En su mente agradecía a su madre por haber gastado tanto en comprarla. Emily asombrada, la miró y no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada todo el cuerpo de la chica. Mierda, era extremadamente hermosa. Pestañaba varias veces como si fuese un tic nervioso. La tenía desnuda frente a ella y mojada. Por Dios, se veía muy sexy. Se quedaron sentadas enfrentadas y mirándose una a la otra. En un momento Naomi habló para cortar el silencio.

-Puedo… sólo… abrazarte? - se sonrojó. Emily levantó las cejas y sonrió tímidamente dándole una respuesta afirmativa. Naomi se fue acercando y apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el de Emily. Emily separó sus piernas para que ella pudiera estar más cómoda y acercarse más. "Mierda mierda mierda mierda" repetía en su mente. Naomi relajó todo su cuerpo sobre Emily. Naomi abrazó a Emily colocando sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello y apoyando su cabeza en ellos. No podía explicar lo que sentía, era le mejor sensación de toda su puta vida. Emily no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía sus pechos apoyados sobre los suyos. Era algo increíble cómo podía sentir los latidos de su corazón junto a los de ella sincronizando, cómo el fuego se transmitió a través del contacto de sus pieles, cómo el cabello rubio mojado le hacía cosquillas sobre su cuello, cómo el aroma la envolvía. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era un momento dulce, donde se unían sus almas, no sólo sus cuerpos, donde varias emociones surgían y sabían que ambas sentían lo mismo.

-Gracias- Naomi susurró a Emily en su oído. Emily se estremeció ante el choque de su aliento caliente contra su piel. Estaba cayendo en el amor otra vez? Por Naomi? No lo sabía pero sí sabía que no quería soltarla. Deslizó sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de la rubia, sintió sus costillas.

- Todo estará bien- habló como pudo. Quería hacerle saber que sólo la abrazaba para tranquilizarla aunque en realidad necesitaba tocar su piel blanca.

* * *

**Bueno aquí deje otro pedazo de la novela, el viernes o sábado subieré lo que sigue... es que estoy bastante cansada y con muchas actividades que me han dejado por el piso hoy jaja espero qe les guste! Acepto todo tipo de criticas... sólo dejen un review ;)**


	9. The Bottle Game

Una vez que estaban desayunando, pudieron hablar.

-Quieres contarme qué te sucedió Naoms? – tragó un sorbo de té mientras la miraba.

-Estás segura?- Naomi le preguntó y Emily asintió.

-Tú - Emily quedó desconcertada.

-Qué? Yo qué? Por qué yo?

-Me usaste Emily…- dijo afligida

- Qué mierda dices?

- Esa noche que

-Está bien… está bien ya me ubiqué ..- La oración que estaba formando Naomi fue cortada por Emily. Dejó a un lado la taza de té.

-Yo creí que ibas a volver… porque.. joder Emily! Pude sentirlo… pude sentirte! Fue como antes! – se le asomaban lágrimas a sus ojos, no las podía contener.

-No… es que… ugh.. – Emily suspiró- no puedo volver, estoy con Ashley…

-Pero tú quieres volver? – se dirigió a ella con una mirada penetrante buscando respuesta.

-Q-Qué? Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- frunció el ceño y agachó su mirada hacia las garibaldis.

-Em… me siento muy sola desde que te fuiste…- admitió- y escucharte decir que sólo me atraes físicamente me rompió el corazón… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo no me convertí en homosexual solo por experimentar… lo hice por ti…

-Claro… es mi culpa ahora? – miró enojada y se levantó

-Lo hice por ti porque… - Naomi se iba acercando a Emily

-Por qué Naomi? – y cuando Naomi iba a decirle que la amaba suena el timbre interrumpiendo la escena.

-Mierda

-Voy a abrir la puerta… y me voy…- Emily se alejó de Naomi.

-Emily! No! Espera!- Naomi quería seguir hablando con ella pero no pudo detenerla. Emily abrió la puerta, era Ashley.

-Hey…- dijo sorprendida Ashley.

-Hey… ningún buen día? Ningún beso? Que mal humor tienes hoy…

-Perdón…- reaccionó Emily y se adelantó para besarla cortamente.

-Hey… sucedió algo malo?

-Por qué?

-Nose… estás.. distante

-No dormí bien… solamente eso

-Naomi?

-Qué? N-no ella no…

-Me refiero cómo está ella

-Oh… emm… mejor supongo… por qué no entras? Yo me voy a casa- la besó y se fue. Ashley entró y buscó a Naomi.

-Hey…

-Ash… - Naomi se apoyó sobre la mesada.

-Cómo estás mejor… vine a hablar contigo – Naomi la observó seriamente y asintió.

-Sobre Emily – Naomi tragó saliva nerviosa al escuchar su nombre.

-Qué hay sobre eso?

-Sé que tuvieron una historia. Pero es pasado entiendes? Que te quede claro: Mantente lejos de ella. Fuera de nuestra relación. – se acercó a Naomi aumentando su tono de voz.- Seamos amigas pero no busques a mi novia – se miraron fijamente.

-Esta bien… sólo somos amigas Ash

-Confío en eso – se dio media vuelta y se retiró de su casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente Katie, Freddie, Panda, Tomás, Cook, Effy y JJ fueron a visitar a Emily. Querían armar una fiesta por el reencuentro de viejas amistades. Naomi llegó más tarde junto con Ashley. Todo estaba bien hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta. Emily, entre risas, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Mamá? – quedó congelada mirando a Rob, James y a su madre.

-Hola no? Emsy… te extrañamos muchísimo! – la madre la abrazó y se dirigieron a donde estaban todos. Emily seguía muda con lo que acababa de suceder. Ashley se aproximó hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás. Jenna fue a saludar a Naomi. Naomi se sorprendió al ver que Jenna se comportaba muy amablemente con ella.

-Naomi… dejas que esa chica sujete así a Emily? – Naomi no le respondió.

-Su nombre es Ashley mamá. Ella es mi novia actual.

-P-pero…

-Sí, rompimos – afirmó Naomi

-Qué me perdí? – dijo confundida Jenna

-Yo… he enga..

-La relación no duró, no nos llevábamos bien.. eso es todo – dijo Emily cortando lo que Naomi estaba diciendo.

-Oh… esta bien – dijo Jenna colocando una mano sobre la espalda de Emily. Naomi miró a Emily, no entendía por qué no la había dejado explicarle a Jenna lo que realmente había ocurrido.

-Algo para tomar Jenna? – Ashley ofreció una copa de champán

-Oh.. gracias… eres amable…- le sonrió

Pasaron las horas, ya era de noche y sólo quedaban los chicos. La familia Fitch se había retirado. Aunque todos estaban tomando alcohol, estaban algo aburridos.

-Algo para proponer? – preguntó Katie - esto apesta

Cook buscó una botella vacía e incitó a todos a hacer una ronda. Mierda. Sí. Iba a hacer el juego de la botella pero lo reformaron. Buscaron papeles, hicieron tarjetas y en ellas escribieron algunas actividades que debían hacer con la otra persona que le tocara.

-Vamos! empecemos! – Cook fue el primero y le tocó con Panda.

-Oh! JOJO! – todos dijeron. Panda sacó una tarjeta.

-Beso en los labios – dijo en voz alta

-Esta bien… hagámoslo bebé…- Cook se colocó en el centro y esperó a Panda y se besaron.

-Sexy…- dijo Freddie. Panda lo golpeó en el hombro.

- Quien más? Emily! Vamos participa con Ashley! – le guiña el ojo Cook

-Ems, estás segura que es buena idea? – preguntó Ashley. No le gustaba la idea de que Emily tendría que besar o realizar otras cosas con otra persona.

-Por favor Ash… somos todos amigos… - se dirigió hacia la ronda y dio unas palmadas en el suelo invitando a Ashley sentarse al lado de ella.

- Te toca a ti Emily… - Emily gira la botella y le toca con Ashley. Ashley sonríe. Naomi estaba celosa y mal porque lo iba a ver enfrente de ella. Ashley saca la tarjeta.

- Beso con lengua – se sonroja.

-Oh… no por Dios… - dice Katie y se tapa los ojos con sus manos

- Ven aquí Ems… - se acercan y despacio se besan, luego profundizan buscando sus lenguas…

-Oh mi diosito, diosito – exclama JJ

- Esta bien, esta bien… suficiente! – dice Katie

- Katie! Ahora vos! – Katie gira la botella y le toca con Freddie.

- Beso y mordiscón en el cuello… - Freddie la besa y luego le muerde el cuello. Effy estaba molesta ante el gemido de Katie. Ashley le susurra a Emily que necesita ir al baño y se retira.

-Naomi.. tú.

-Yo? No… gracias – dijo negando con la cabeza

- Oh… vamos… sólo hazlo… qué pierdes? – dice Panda. Naomi resoplando gira la botella y ésta se detiene señalando a Emily. Nadie dijo nada. Todos se miraban y permanecían en silencio.

- Ems… tarjeta.. – Katie le da una palmada sobre su espalda, "todo estará bien", le susurra para tranquilizarla.

- Beso apasionado y mordiscón en el cuello – tragó saliva. A Naomi se le iluminaron los ojos. Se acercaron y pudieron sentir lo nerviosas que ambas estaban. Naomi se acercó más y la besó suavemente. Las dos habían cerrado sus ojos para sentir el rozamiento de sus labios. Luego profundizaron el beso abriendo más sus labios y tomándose del cuello. Ambas se habían perdido. Se detuvieron buscando aire. Naomi miraba a Emily con sus ojos llenos de ternura y amor. Emily se dirigió a su cuello, Naomi se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos. Emily succionó en él haciéndola estremecer a Naomi. Se miraron por un tiempo.

- Infierno de mierda – dijo Cook, quería besar a Emily en ese instante. Las dos chicas volvieron a sus lugares sin dejar de mirarse. Se quedaron con ganas de más. Emily luego se dio cuenta que Ashley no había regresado por lo que fue a buscarla por el interior de la casa. Salió a la calle y vio a Ashley llorando apoyada sobre una pequeña pared. Corrió hacia ella.

-Hey… qué ocurre? – Ashley se lanza a sus brazos.

- Estoy aquí que sucede Ashley? – Emily acaricia su cabello. Naomi sale en búsqueda de Emily y ve en la otra cuadra un cuerpo muerto y cruza para ver quién era.

- Mi ex –novia pasó… y-y … me vio con Ana… una compañera de la Universidad… estábamos hablando … pero ella creyó que eras vos… se confundió y la mató – Emily espantada volvió a abrazarla y miró a Naomi que se dirigía hacia la chica.

-OH DIOS MIO… - susurró Naomi.


	10. Anywhere

Emily tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo a Naomi, por lo que gritó.

-Naomi! Naomi! Por favor ven aquí, déjala! Podría ocurrirte cualquier cosa! – Emily dijo desesperadamente sin dejar de abrazar a Ashley que estaba temblando por lo sucedido anteriormente. Naomi en shock, retrocedió hacia la casa con una mano en su boca. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Cuando entró vio que las demás personas seguían en la fiesta sin importar lo que había sucedido afuera. Katie vio que Naomi estaba con una actitud rara, por lo que se acercó.

-Hey… Naoms… qué sucede? – Katie colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Naomi.

-U-una… c-compañera mía.. f-fue asesinada – por fin logró terminar decir la oración con dificultad.

-QUE? – Katie quedó paralizada con lo que Naomi había confesado.

-Ems y Ashley? Dónde están? – Katie empezó a desesperarse y agitó a Naomi para que le dijera dónde esas chicas se encontraban.

- Afuera- dijo Naomi. Katie corrió en búsqueda de las chicas. Se dirigió hacia Emily.

-Ems! Ems! Estás bien? – se acercó hacia Emily que seguía sosteniendo a Ashley que estaba llorando.

-Eso creo… ayúdame a llevar a Ashley a la casa… Katie… quédate esta noche, no quiero que te vayas. Es muy peligroso. Dile lo mismo a los demás. – Katie asintió sin saber el motivo por lo que Emily le había pedido eso. Los demás se quedaron, no tuvieron problema ya que estaban rendidos debido al alcohol. Emily les tendió colchones y sábanas para que se recostaran y luego volvió a su dormitorio con Ashley.

-Hey… cómo te sientes? – tomó con sus manos el rostro de su novia.

-No lo sé Ems… fue todo tan rápido… y-y n-no pude ayudarla… me entiendes? F-fue todo por mi culpa Ems…! – Ashley volvió a llorar sobre el hombro de Emily. Emily la abrazó y trató de consolarla.

-No es tu culpa que tu exnovia sea una delirante… vamos… te voy a ayudar a darte un baño, te vas a sentir mejor… sí? – Ambas se dirigieron al baño. Mientras Emily bañaba a Ashley se acordó de Naomi y quiso saber dónde estaba, ya que ella había visto la chica muerta. Pero primero dejó a Ashley durmiendo en la cama. Cuando salió del dormitorio vio a Naomi sentada apoyada sobre la pared.

-Hey… estaba preocupada por ti… cómo te sientes? – Emily se sentó al lado de Naomi quien comenzó a llorisquear.

-Hey… ven aquí… todo está bien ahora… ya pasó… vamos a estar bien…- abrazó a Naomi y trató de calmarla.

-E-ella era mi amiga… tú sabes no? Y-y la perdí… y no entiendo por qué… por qué ella?

-La exnovia de Ash la mató Naomi.. creyó que era yo y disparó.

-Qué vas a hacer ahora? Parece que te quiere a ti Emily… no puedes salir… estás en riesgo! – Naomi comenzó a desesperarse.

-No quiero que te ocurra nada Ems… nose que haría sin ti…- Naomi la abrazó fuertemente

-Hey… estoy aquí… no me va a suceder nada… sí? Los tengo a todos ustedes… - Emily miró firmemente los ojos azules de la otra chica.

-Ems… si te ocurre algo..

-No me va a suceder nada… y nunca te voy a dejar sola – contestó Emily leyendo la mente a Naomi.

Quedaron unos minutos así hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta. Emily quiso levantarse pero Naomi no la dejó.

-No! Podría ser ella Ems… - Emily asintió y se quedó con Naomi. Cook se acercó al pasillo buscando a Emily.

-Ems… quédate allí… voy yo…- Cook abrió la puerta y vio una muchacha rubia.

-Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

-Soy la hermana de Ashley, Jody… ella está aquí? Cómo se encuentra? Me enteré de lo que ocurrió con Ana… así que vine.. te molestaría si la veo?

-No te conozco… nose si mientes o qué mierda… así que vete… antes de que te de una paliza…- Cook reaccionó con furia.

- Cook… déjame a mi…- Emily le pidió.

- Eres Jody?

-Sí sí… tú debes ser… la novia no?

-Sí – afirmó Emily.

-Entra… ella está en su habitación. – Emily le pidió a Cook que la dejara entrar pero él no quiso

-Estás segura? Emily… no sabemos si es ella en realidad o no…

-Cook… déjala si? Vamos… - Cook de mala gana dejo pasar a Jody.

Emily la acompañó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Ashley. Pero Naomi la agarró de la mano.

-Naomi que quieres?

-No me dejes sola Ems.. – Naomi seguía sentada en el pasillo

-Pero tengo que estar con Ashley Naomi…

-Oh… ve con ella… yo puedo cuidar de Ash si quieres- Jody le sonrió a Emily. Emily sonrió y ayudó a Naomi a lecantarse.

-Bueno, creo que tú también necesitas un baño para relajarte… - Emily ayudó a Naomi a bañarse. Y luego se dirigieron a la cama. Naomi frunció el ceño al ver que Emily se retiraba de la habitación.

-Por qué te vas?

-No puedo dormir contigo –Emily respondió honestamente.

-Por qué? – Naomi no entendía.

-Naomi… duermes desnuda!

-Oh… - dijo Naomi sonrojándose

-Antes no te molestaba hacerlo- respondió Naomi. Emily quedó mirándola.

-Por favor Ems… hazlo por mí… por favor…- Naomi le rogó. Emily de a poco fue acercándose a la cama y se metió dentro de ella. La cama era pequeña por lo tanto debían dormir abrazadas y muy juntas. Naomi apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Emily y notó que Emily estaba tensa.

-Estás bien? – la rubia se dirigió a la pelirroja.

-Em… sí –en realidad Emily estaba incómoda porque sabía que Naomi estaba desnuda y no podía dejar de imaginarla. Pero sabía que debía controlarse. Naomi deslizó un brazo sobre el estómago de Emily para abrazarla. Emily cerró los ojos y suspiró. Naomi sabía que Emily trataba de controlarse. Naomi se acercó más hacia ella y comenzó a besarla en su cuello. Emily ya no podía soportarlo. Giró dejándola a ella debajo y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente. Naomi estaba contenta porque consiguió lo que deseaba hace mucho tiempo. Su deseo era ella. Emily estaba fuera de control pero luego se detuvo.

-Qué sucede Ems? – preguntó confundida Naomi.

-Se supone que vine a acompañarte porque no podías dormir… no a… follarte – logró decir luego de unos minutos. Se recostó al lado de Naomi nuevamente y volvieron a la misma postura que antes. Durmieron así hasta la mañana siguiente. Ashley, cuando se despertó y vio a su hermana a su lado, se preguntó dónde estaría Emily. Salió de su habitación y la buscó por toda la casa. Como última opción fue a la habitación de huéspedes. Cuando entró vio a Emily abrasando a Naomi.

-Emily…- dijo inesperadamente. Emily se despertó lentamente y miró hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba Ashley. Al ver la expresión de su rostro volvió su mirada hacia su lado y notó que estaba abrasando a Naomi quien tenía el torso desnudo.

-Oh… Ash… no es lo que tú crees… no… no… hemos hecho nada… te lo juro…- Emily reaccionó de repente.

-Ah… sí? Pues eso no parece, Naomi está desnuda abrasándote!- gritó Ashley mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Con sus gritos consiguió despertar a Naomi.

-Ash… Naomi no podía dormir… por lo tanto vine a acompañarla solamente eso… por favor créeme!

-Yo tampoco pude dormir… creo que YO – enfatizó esa palabra señalándose a ella misma- soy tú novia y creo que tenías que haberme acompañado más a mí que a ella! – gritó llorando.

-Lo iba a hacer… pero tu hermana se ofreció y me dijo que me quedara con Naomi! Ash… no hagas esto… - suplicó Emily, levantándose de la cama. Naomi las miraba a las dos.

-Ashley, es mi culpa. Yo le pedí que se quedara, pero no ha ocurrido nada. Yo estoy desnuda porque siempre acostumbré a hacerlo, nada más. Esto es la verdad Ash…- Naomi participó en la discusión. Pero Ashley se retiró de la habitación corriendo dejando a Emily y a Naomi solas. Emily miró a Naomi y luego decidió perseguir a su novia pero ya se había ido. Se había marchado con el auto. Emily se quedó arrodillada en la puerta llorando. Ya no sabía qué era lo que realmente quería. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Su novia se había marchado y no sabía a dónde se dirigía y tenía miedo de que le ocurriera algo por su culpa.

Naomi inmediatamente se colocó sus bragas y una remera para cubrirse y fue a buscar a Emily. Estaba acercándose pero Emily la detuvo.

-No me toques- Emily le contestó de una forma agresiva sin darse vuelta para mirarla.

-Ems… te juro que yo no quería… - Comenzó Naomi pero Emily se puso de pie y la interrumpió.

-Tú nunca quisiste nada! Nunca quisiste lastimarme cuando te follaste a Sofía! Nunca quisiste alejarte de mí! Cuando pude superar lo que había ocurrido entre nosotras gracias a Ashley de nuevo tú apareciste y ocurrió todo esto. Tú nunca quisiste estropear lo nuestro y ahora arruinaste mi relación con Ashley! Y lo peor es que no se a dónde se dirige y ella corre peligro! Nunca quisiste realmente a nadie Naomi! –Emily se dirigió hacia su habitación llorando, dejando a Naomi muy dolida por sus palabras.

Cook fue el primero en despertarse y escuchó la pelea. Se acercó a Naomi.

-Hey… Naomikins… ven aquí nena…- Cook extendió sus brazos para que Naomi se apoyara en él. Naomi comenzó a llorar.

-Y-yo no quise que sucediera todo esto Cook… y-yo nose qué hacer… n-no quiero perderla Cook..- dijo sollozando.

-Déjala sola unos minutos. Luego voy a ir para hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas… sí? No la vas a perder. Recuerda, ella todavía te ama… -le respondió Cook mirándola a los ojos.

Emily estaba llorando en su habitación cuando apareció Jody.

-Y-yo no quise esto… no quería que se fuera… y-yo lo siento… y-y..-Jody la abrazó y acarició sus cabellos.

-No es tu culpa… fue todo un mal entendido…

-Pero nose a dónde fue Jody! Podría sucederle cualquier cosa!

-Yo sé dónde puede estar ahora…-respondió luego de unos minutos. Tomó a Emily de la mano y le pidió que la siguiera. Ambas subieron al auto de Jody. Emily no sabía a dónde la llevaba, tampoco sabía si podía confiar en ella. Pero decidió acompañarla porque necesitaba encontrar a Ashley antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	11. Near The End

Cuando Jody había detenido el auto, Emily miró el lugar y se trataba de un pequeño Bar.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar e ir a buscarla Ems…-ofreció Jody y Emily asintió. Todo estaba muy oscuro y había parejas que estaban fuera de control. Emily estaba asustada porque no sabía qué podría estar haciendo Ashley hasta que Jody señaló una dirección.

-Creo que ahora deberías ir sólo tú, las espero en el auto… suerte…- Jody sonrió apenas y se dirigió hacia el auto. Emily de apoco se fue acercando a Ashley que estaba tomando descontroladamente.

-Ash… por favor… deja de beber… no te hace bien esto…- Emily apartó la copa de Ashley y buscaba mirar sus ojos verdes. Se sentía tan culpable que no sabía que hacer para volver el tiempo atrás.

-No me toques- respondió sarcásticamente.

-Ash… no es lo que vos crees… no sucedió nada… -Emily tomó con sus manos el rostro de Ashley para que la mirara pero ésta no lo hacía.

-Por favor… mírame…- Ashley la miró y aunque le costó pudo ver la sinceridad en esos ojos marrones de los cuales estaba profundamente enamorada.

-E-es que ya no se más qué hacer Ems…-comenzó a llorar- todo esto es mucho para mi… tú, cerca de Naomi… que podría confundirte… lo de mi exnovia que quiere alejarte de mi… no lo se Ems..-comenzó a llorar más fuerte apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Hey… debemos estar juntas en esto… sí? No va a suceder nada… te lo prometo… nunca te voy a dejar…-Emily la abrazó fuertemente. Nunca pensó que ella iba a ser tan fuerte y valiente porque ella debía sentir miedo por todas esas cosas que le acababa de decir Ashley, pero no lo sentía.

-Ems… te amo… no quiero perderte…- Ashley le susurró apoyando su frente en la de Emily.

-Yo también Ash… yo también…- Emily repitió esas palabras para convencerse a sí misma pero en ese instante la imagen de Naomi apareció en su mente y sintió algo en el pecho que le dolía. Confusión. Naomi era su primer amor, un amor que nunca había olvidado del todo, un amor apasionado pero que también la había lastimado y Ashley era quien la había ayudado a salir de una etapa depresiva, de desilusión. No podía dejar a Ashley en este momento, tenía que reunir todas sus fuerzas y permanecer junto a ella. Tenía que intentar ver aspectos agradables en ella para amarla en una forma semejante a Naomi. Ashley se merecía lo mejor y ella había dado todo por Emily, por eso debía permanecer junto a ella y hacerle saber que nunca la iba a dejar. Sabía que iba a ser difícil ya que Naomi intentaba tenerla otra vez y podía sentir que algo en Naomi había cambiado.

-Bueno… es hora de volver a casa si? –Emily apartó sus cabellos rubios para ver sus ojos verdes. Ashley asintió y salieron del bar. Jody estaba contenta de que Emily logró sacarla de ese lugar.

-Ash… no vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez si? – Jody la abrazó fuertemente. Y se dirigieron nuevamente a casa. Por otra parte, Cook estaba consolando a Naomi. Le había ofrecido un té y permaneció con ella en la cama hasta que se durmieron. Cook se despertó cuando sintió que alguien había abierto la puerta y despacio se retiró de la cama y agarró un frasco para arrojar en caso de que fuese algún extraño. Se aproximó hacia la puerta de la habitación y vio a Emily, Ashley y Jody y decidió asustarlas. Como ninguna lo había visto él saltó y gritó.

-HEYY!

-AHHH!- gritaron todas

-ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUE? – le grita Emily al ver a Cook caerse de la risa en el pasillo.

-Sólo las quise saludar nena…- intentó hablar aún riéndose. Emily sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Pero Cook la detuvo.

-Ems… espera, quiero hablar contigo de algo.- Cook la agarró de la muñeca y Emily frunció el ceño.

-Sucedió algo? –le preguntó mientras Cook la llevaba hacia fuera de la casa.

-Naomi no quiso lastimar a nadie Ems… tú sabes que aún te sigue amando no?

-Ja, seguro- Emily revoleó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

-Ems… es en serio. Ella sigue esperando que algún día vuelvas a ella… y yo se muy bien que tú también la amas- Cook la miró con sus ojos penetrantes.

-Q-qué? Ahora tú sabes lo que siento por las demás personas? Por favor Cook…

-Niégamelo entonces…-Cook le hablaba serenamente mientras Emily aumentaba el volumen de su voz.

-No puedo estar con ella Cook… Ashley me necesita junto a ella y no voy a defraudarla. Ella sí me ama…

-Sientes lo mismo? –Emily ya estaba cansada de esa conversación muy íntima. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de nuevo cuando Cook la agarró de nuevo de la muñeca para detenerla.

-Sólo recuerda que ella te espera y ahora tú no debes escapar de lo que realmente sientes…

-Vete a la mierda James –dijo soltándose del agarre de Cook. Emily entró a su habitación y vio a Ashley durmiendo y decidió acostarse junto a ella. Por un rato acarició sus cabellos dorados, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir vio a Naomi y sacudió su cabeza pronunciando malas palabras. Decidió dormir para dejar de pensar un poco de todas las cosas que la confundían. Se aferró a Ashley y trató de caer en un profundo sueño.  
Al día siguiente, Emily se despertó y al no poder dormir nuevamente se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para tomar un café. Mientras tomaba el café vio a Naomi dejando unos bolsos cerca de la puerta. Se dio cuenta que no la había visto por lo que lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

- Perdón por lo que te dije ayer –las palabras de Emily hicieron que Naomi se sobresaltara y se volteara hacia ella. La miró un par de minutos y luego asintió con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Emily notó que había llorado porque sus ojos estaban hinchados.

-Por qué te vas?

-Creo que no es lo mejor que me quede aquí Ems…

-Por qué? –Emily sonaba triste al verla irse

-Ésta es tú casa Ems.. y vives con Ashley… por lo tanto debo dejarlas vivir tranquilas… aparte debo volver a mi propia casa… debe ser un desastre…- Naomi respondió pensando en que una gran tarea de limpieza a su casa la estaba esperando.

-Oh… está bien…-dijo Emily bajando la mirada hacia sus pies. Luego se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Dios, la extrañaba muchísimo. Naomi se dirigió un poco hacia atrás para ver sus ojos pero rápidamente su vista se focalizó en los labios de Emily y pudo sentir que Emily también lo hacía. De a poco fue cerrando la distancia entre ellos y se besaron tiernamente. Naomi quería continuarlo con un poco de pasión pero Emily se detuvo y eso hirió nuevamente a Naomi.

-Sólo seamos amigas por ahora… sí? –Emily le pidió débilmente.

-Eso decimos no? –Naomi le respondió mirando sus ojos chocolate y colocó un beso breve sobre los labios de Emily como despedida.

-Te seguiré esperando Ems… no importa cuánto… pero siempre te voy a esperar…- con esas palabras Naomi abandonó la casa. Emily estaba más confundida que antes, sentía que el sabor agridulce de los labios de Naomi ardía en los suyos. Se mordió el labio inferior y mientras la observaba marcharse cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar tres palabras que pedían ser liberadas.

-Te amo Naomi

* * *

Esa noche Naomi no pudo dormir, por lo que decidió salir a caminar. Lo acostumbraba hacer junto a Emily. Lo acostumbraba a hacer. Pero ahora tenía que hacerlo sola. Había elegido un camino que nunca había seguido. Parecía peligroso, pero aún así siguió caminando. Mientras pasaba delante de la ventana de una casa escuchó sin querer una conversación y le pareció interesante. Aunque no reconocía las voces, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a escuchar. No sabía en realidad por qué lo había hecho. Tal vez para sentirse menos sola. Sí, tal vez. Esas voces rompían el silencio que tanto odiaba Naomi. Al principio, la charla era divertida hasta que comenzó a tornarse algo extraña. Habían cambiado abruptamente de tema. Ya no era más sobre fiestas sino de chicas. De amores perdidos. Naomi creyó que podía sentirse identificada por lo que permaneció escuchando atentamente. Y así fue. Pero no estaba de acuerdo con el tema de la venganza. 'Si alguien no te corresponde no deberías vengarte de ello, es ridículo', pensaba Naomi. Pero luego había descubierto a qué se referían. Muerte. Esa era la forma de vengarse. Si esa persona que amaban no estaba junto a ella, no podía estar con otra. Por lo tanto la perseguían y mataban a su pareja. Naomi tragó saliva nerviosamente al pensar en Emily. Le había ocurrido algo semejante. La exnovia de Ashley trató de matarla pero se había equivocado. Un ruido muy fuerte había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Así que decidió irse por las dudas que alguien la descubriera. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa pero escuchó un grito. El ambiente en esa casa ya era bastante agresivo.

-No se cómo pudiste equivocarte… te dije que ella era pelirroja! –escuchó una voz femenina y se detuvo. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Sacudió la cabeza, 'no todo se tiene que relacionar con Emily, Naomi' trataba de convencerse con esas palabras. Dio unos pasos más pero se detuvo al escuchar golpes en esa casa.

-Estaba todo oscuro, no pudo ver bien! Pensé que era ella! Ashley estaba con una chica riéndose y creí que era- la oración de esa persona fue cortada al recibir un disparo. Naomi estaba asustada por lo que estaba escuchando. Había escuchado el nombre Ashley, y trato de no pensar que esa conversación se trataba de las personas que realmente creía que eran: Ashley y Emily. Aunque el miedo la estaba obligando a volver a su casa se quedó a escuchar un poco más.

-Mañana a las 8 de la noche estarán de fiesta. Necesito que todos estén preparados para ir a matar de una buena vez a esa perra… ENTENDIDO! –gritó otra muchacha, Naomi sacó la conclusión de que podría ser de la líder de ese grupo. Luego escuchó una dirección familiar. Pensó un poco, y luego sintió cómo su corazón se detuvo. Era la dirección de la casa de Emily. Mañana iban a matarla.

* * *

Sí, la historia se convirrió en algo trágica no? jaja espero que les guste igual... en cualquier momento voy a subir el otro capítulo! gracias por los reviews! ;)


	12. New Life

Naomi estaba desesperada, asustada, horrorizada por lo que había escuchado. Empezó a correr hacia su hogar. No podía dormir pensando en que iban a matar al amor de su vida. Lo peor era que se culpaba a ella misma, pensaba que si ella nunca la hubiese engañada Emily no estaría corriendo peligro ahora. ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso a Emily? ¿Cómo la iba a proteger? Si la llamaba y le explicaba de lo que se había enterado sabía que Emily nunca le iba a creer. Permaneció en su cama llorando y pensando en cómo evitar que esas personas mataran a Emily. Pasaron horas y horas hasta que se durmió del cansancio acumulado que tenía de los días anteriores. Cuando se despertó, se sobresaltó y buscó enseguida su celular para mirar la hora.

-Mierda! Mierda! –dijo al ver que eran más de las 6 de la tarde. Corrió al baño, tomó una ducha, se cambió y corrió hacia la casa de Emily. Cuando llegó todos estaban allí bailando, tomando y conversando. Pudo ver que había demasiada gente.

-Naomii! –Cook gritó y extendió sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Cook… Cook…-Naomi decía para que la soltara un poco, la estaba ahogando.

-Todo bien Naomikins? –Cook le preguntó al ver su cara de pánico cuando miraba su reloj. Naomi asintió lentamente. Empezó a buscar a Emily entre la multitud. Fue difícil ya que no se podía ni caminar de tanta gente que había. Eran ya las 19:45. Naomi comenzaba a desesperarse, cada vez faltaba menos para que ocurriera una tragedia. Siguió buscando y no la encontraba. Nunca habían invitado a tanta gente… ¿Por qué lo habían hecho justamente hoy? Se preguntaba mientras maldecía al no encontrarla. Decidió sentarse en el sofá un rato y así mirar si la localizaba. Se fijó nuevamente en su reloj y eran las 19:55. Naomi estaba horrorizada y comenzaba a llorar. No sabía si le había ocurrido algo o no, al no poder verla ni si quiera a sus amigos o a Ashley. Estaba en estado de pánico. Hasta que vio a Katie. Naomi saltó del sofá y corrió hacia ella.

-Katie! Katie! Dónde está Emily! –Naomi apretaba sus hombros para que le respondiera.

-Vete a la mierda Naomi… déjala en paz! Y suéltame! –Katie sacudió sus brazos para separarse de Naomi pero ésta nuevamente la agarró pero con más fuerza.

-No… no… Katie… tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla por favor… algo está por ocurrir… necesito encontrarla…-Naomi la miró fijamente y Katie pudo percibir que ella estaba hablando enserio aunque no sabía de qué se trataba. Katie miró hacia la puerta de la casa y señaló a Emily.

-Allí está! –gritó. Naomi vio que Emily estaba saliendo afuera. Corrió desesperadamente para detenerla.

-Emily! Emily! –gritó pero ella no la escuchó por la música fuerte.

-Oh por Dios! Emily no salgas! –Naomi gritaba mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta para estar junto a ella. Ya eran las 20:00 pm. Cuando Emily salió vio a un auto negro acercarse y lentamente se habían bajado los vidrios oscuros. Emily quedó congelada al ver armas muy grandes que estaban apuntando hacia ella. Cuando estaban por disparar cerró los ojos y sintió que alguien la chocaba con su cuerpo y la derribaba al suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Naomi sobre ella. La estaba abrazando fuertemente. Naomi la había salvado. Naomi colocó sus manos sobre su rostro acariciándola y llorando a la vez. Emily seguía en shock por lo que había pasado y por el golpe.

-Emily… estás a salvo… Emily… -Naomi decía entre sollozos mientras le daba besos breves en los labios. Emily seguía sin reaccionar hasta que alguien gritó del auto negro.

-NOO! DETENTE AHORA! ACABAS DE DISPARARLE A ELLA IDIOTA! –el auto se detuvo y una chica salió corriendo en dirección a la casa. Todos los que estaban dentro habían quedado inmóviles al escuchar disparos.

-No, no puede serr…-la chica susurraba llorando. Emily pudo reaccionar de a poco y con la ayuda de Naomi se puso de pie. Naomi seguía abrazándola, todavía temblaba. Ambas se dirigieron a donde estaba la chica extraña y vieron que sostenía un cuerpo. Ashley. Emily se soltó enseguida de Naomi y cayó al suelo para sostener a Ashley y comenzó a llorar. Cook llamó urgente al centro de emergencias y cuando vio a la chica extraña no pudo controlar su furia.

-TÚ! –señaló y en ese instante la chica empezó a correr y Cook la persiguió. Cuando llegaron a la esquina la policía había llegado, la atraparon y se la llevaron. Ashley respiraba débilmente en los brazos de Emily.

-Ash… resiste… no me dejes… -Emily le susurraba derramando lágrimas. Ashley apenas tenía los ojos abiertos cuando llegó la ambulancia. Se acercaron cuatro personas para recogerla y colocarla en una camilla y trasladarla a la camioneta. Emily los perseguía y preguntaba si podía ir.

-Yo voy! No voy a dejarla! Por favor! Déjenme ir junto a ella! Por favor! – Emily gritaba desesperada tratando de deshacerse de los fuertes brazos de los policías que la sujetaban firmemente para que no siguiera a los paramédicos. Cuando la ambulancia iba desapareciendo Emily cayó al suelo llorando desconsoladamente y sacudiendo su cabeza a todos lados. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Naomi se acercó y trató de levantarla.

-Ems… vamos, te llevo al hospital –dijo mientras la sostenía de la cintura. Emily asintió y todos se dirigieron al hospital. Pasaron horas y horas esperando alguna novedad o algún médico o cirujano apareciera para informar acerca de su estado pero estaban solos. Emily tenía su cabeza sobre el regazo de Naomi quien la acariciaba para tranquilizarla y le susurraba que todo iba a salir bien aunque en realidad no lo sabía. Luego de tanta espera un cirujano se les acercó y Emily corrió hacia él.

-Doctor por favor… cómo está Ashley? -preguntaba sollozando.

-Señores… la paciente ha recibido cinco balazos en la caja toráxica, uno de ellos está en el corazón el cual es el más grave. La operación ya ha finalizado lo único que se puede hacer es esperar su evolución. Todo depende de su cuerpo…

-Pero… hay probabilidades de que sobreviva no? –Emily junto a los demás lo miraban con ojos llenos de esperanza de volverla a tener con ellos.

-No sabemos… dentro de 12 horas va a estar controlada continuamente por lo que no se puede recibir visitas. Si logra pasar esas 12 horas y si su evolución es favorable podríamos decir que tiene probabilidades de sobrevivir… no podemos hacer nada más que esperar… les pido que tengan paciencia y calma… -con estas palabras el cirujano se retiró. El grupo volvió a las posiciones que todos estaban.

-Quién quiere café? Voy a ver si puedo conseguir algo… nos esperan largas horas compañeros… -ofreció Cook. Varios de ellos aceptaron la idea y comieron algo excepto Emily. Naomi insistía a Emily de que tomara o comiera algo y de que durmiera un poco pero Emily rechazaba toda propuesta. Lo único que podía hacer Naomi era abrazarla y sostenerla. Las 12 horas que parecían una eternidad se acercaban a su fin. El personal médico se retiró de la habitación de Ashley y fueron a dar las noticias.

-La evolución no es como la que deseábamos, es muy lenta pero pudo pasar las 12 horas de observación… si Dios quiere Ashley ya se encuentra fuera de peligro… no podemos asegurar nada…  
-Se puede ir a verla? –preguntó inmediatamente Emily.

-Sí, una persona por vez y sólo unos minutos, la paciente tiene que descansar. –al instante Emily se dirigió hacia su habitación. Al entrar y verla en un estado tan vulnerable la destrozaba mil veces más. Colocó su mano derecha en su boca porque no podía soportar verla así. Se acercó y se colocó muy lentamente al lado de ella evitando todo movimiento de la cama. Pudo ver todos los aparatos que la rodeaban, las vendas, su cuerpo debilitado. Acomodó sus cabellos y acariciaba su frente y colocaba besos en ella. No podía evitar despedir lágrimas al verla así y sentir culpa. Ella tenía que estar en su lugar, no Ashley. Eso pensaba.

-Ash… sé que eres fuerte… no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme… no ahora… te necesito conmigo… no soportaría el hecho de que me abandones… tú eres la que siempre me sostuvo… no voy a poder llevar esta vida sola… - Emily le susurraba al oído y apretaba fuertemente una de las manos de Ashley.

-Sé que vas a salir de esta situación… tienes que hacerlo … por mí… por vos… por nosotras… te amo Ash, por favor no me dejes…-Por primera vez tuvo la necesidad de pronunciar unas palabras que antes no sentía por nadie más excepto por Naomi. Mientras acariciaba su rostro y continuaba hablando con ella sobre momentos que habían vivido juntas, Emily escuchó que el monitor cardíaco le anunciaba que su corazón había bajado su frecuencia de pulso y comenzó a enloquecer y corrió hacia el pasillo gritando "ayuda" para que se encargaran de su novia. Le pidieron que quedara fuera de la sala pero Emily quería estar cerca de ella. No podía abandonarla. Cook tuvo que agarrarla fuertemente para que no interrumpiera el trabajo de los profesionales. Otra vez horas y horas en espera. Emily no hablaba, nadie hablaba. Pasaron varias horas hasta que vieron una señal de vida. Se abrieron las puertas y el cirujano se sacó los guantes sacudiéndolos con furia y agachó la cabeza para no mirarlos. Todos habían comprendido el mensaje. Ashley se había ido. Emily comenzó a llorar y a gritar. Entre todos la sostuvieron y el cirujano recomendó que la sostuviera para colocarle un calmante. La llevaron a casa. Todos quedaron en la casa de Emily por si ella necesitaba algo. Naomi durmió junto a ella.

* * *

Al otro día, Emily se despertó y al principio no podía recordar bien los hechos, debido a la dosis de tranquilizante. Luego su mente empezó a elaborar imágenes de la noche anterior en el hospital y desesperó. Naomi se despertó y la abrazó. Emily la empujó, alejándola de ella.

-Por qué Naomi! Por qué? Por qué me empujaste! Por qué me salvaste? Si ellos me buscaban a mí… nada más que a mí! Yo tendría que estar en su lugar… -empezó a gritar Emily.

-Ems.. no digas es –  
-Tú lo sabías! Por qué no nos advertiste Naomi por qué? - fue cortada por Emily.

-Emily cálmate… yo intenté decírtelo pero tú no me escuchabas recuerdas? –Emily se sentó en el suelo de la habitación y Naomi se acercó para abrazarla pero la rechazó.

-No quiero verte más Naomi…

-P-pero Ems...

- Ya me escuchaste! No quiero verte más! –gritó Emily con tanta furia que Naomi se levantó muy dolorida y de a poco se retiró de la casa. Cook quiso acercarse a Naomi y preguntarle pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no puedo hacer más nada… es tu turno ocuparte de ella… -Cook asintió y con estas palabras se fue. Sin Emily no podía vivir. Ella quiso hacer lo mejor. Quiso protegerla. No sabía que Ashley iba a ser afectada. Ahora Emily no quiere verla más en su vida. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sí, volver a su lugar nativo. Volver al lugar en donde nació y tratar de comenzar de a poco su vida de nuevo.

* * *

**Perdón por ser tan dramática. Ya vendrán nuevos hechos. Hazme feliz y deja un Review ;)**


	13. Comming For you

Así pasó un año. Naomi volvió a vivir con su madre, Gina. Katie decidió volver a la casa de la familia Fitch y se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Naomi, ayudándola a recuperarse de lo sucedido con Emily. Naomi comenzó a estar en una relación abierta, por llamarlo así, con Karen que era hermana de Freddie y amiga de Katie. Esta 'pareja', no tenían problema de salir por separados en la noche y tener 'sus propias aventuras'. Eran muy liberales. Mientras esto ocurría en Londres, Emily vivía con Cook. Él se había ofrecido acompañarla, no quería dejarla sola en el estado en que se encontraba. Emily tuvo que ir de una psicóloga para poder ordenar sus sentimientos. Estaba confusa y tenía una inmensa culpa por lo de Ashley.

Emily estaba recostada sobre los bordes de la ventana, sintiendo la brisa de la mañana mientras fumaba. Cook se asomó y la acompañó sentándose a su lado permitiendo que ella se apoyara sobre él.

-En qué piensas Emilio man? Sabes que nunca es bueno pensar no?

-Estoy decidiendo en dejarla ir Cook… -dijo Emily cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el viento sobre su rostro. Cook esperó unos minutos.

-Lo has hecho?

-Necesito tu ayuda –Emily se levantó y buscó el jarrón que contenía las cenizas de Ashley. Cook la siguió y se dirigieron a la plaza en donde por primera vez se encontró con Ashley.

-Estás segura de esto? –Cook la abrazó por detrás.

-Sabes… yo estaba allí… -señaló un rincón de la plaza, un banco en frente de un conjunto de plantas- estaba llorando todavía por Naomi… tú sabes… cuando había pasado eso de Sofia… y Ashley se me acercó y comenzó a darme consejos… y me prometió que nunca me iba a dejar sola… qué loco no? Confiar en un extraño… pero si no fuera por ella no creo que estaría aquí… ella me sostuvo tanto… y ahora se fue…-Cook la abrazó más fuerte- pero sé que ella está aún aquí y que no me va a dejar sola… pero yo tengo que dejarla ir… comenzar mi vida otra vez –Emily y Cook se sentaron en el banco por unos minutos y quedaron en silencio. Luego Emily se paró y subió a una montañita de tierra y destapó el jarrón y dejó que el viento llevara los restos de Ashley. Mientras iba liberando las cenizas se le caían lágrimas- Ash… tú sabes que te amé…- susurró y luego volvió a donde Cook se encontraba.

En ese momento una frase de Ashley corrió por la mente de Emily 'nunca abandones tu primer amor'.

-Ems… Ems… -Cook interrumpió su pensamiento. –estás bien?

-Sí… creo que Ashley quiere que siga algo que hace tiempo abandoné… -Cook asintió y pudo comprender a qué se refería. Naomi. Esa noche empacaron las cosas y se mudaron a la casa de Cook.

* * *

Pasaron unos días, Cook y Emily recorrieron el pueblo. Fueron a visitar a la familia Fitch. Todos estaban muy contentos de ver a Emily más madura, tranquila y alegre. Jenna, por primera vez estaba orgullosa de ella al ver su título de fotógrafa. Katie la había extrañado pero estaba preocupada de lo que podía llegar a suceder cuando se encontrara con Naomi y la viera con Karen. Tenían que hablar sobre eso. Naomi ya no era la misma. Y Emily tampoco.

-Ems… podemos hablar? – pidió Katie.

-Por supuesto… -Emily siguió a Katie hacia su habitación. Emily vio que la pieza seguía exactamente igual y sonrió. Le hacía acordar a su infancia. Ambas se sentaron en la cama y Emily la miró para que comenzara.

-Emily… tienes que saber que Naomi tiene novia… si es que volviste por ella…

-Oh… -respondió Emily, sintió algo en su pecho que sabía que era tristeza- con quién está? La conozco?

-Ems… Naomi ha cambiado… ella ya superó lo tuyo… está feliz… por favor… déjala en paz

-Oh… no te preocupes Katie, no quiero lastimarla otra vez… -Emily sabía que si la veía no podría contenerse, pero si la veía feliz y si realmente podía sentir que Naomi ya no la amaba… sí, la iba a dejar en paz. Sino, iba a luchar por ella siempre.

-Ems… todo ha cambiado… yo volví con Freddie…

-Qué? Pero Fredds no estaba profundamente enamorado de Effy?

-Effy parece que se inclinó hacia las chicas… tú sabes…

-Oh… -Emily levantó sus cejas realmente sorprendida –Creí que Effy era lo más heterosexual en la tierra…

-Bueno… parece que no… -Katie se reía. Hablaron durante toda la tarde, se pusieron al día sobre sus asuntos. Mientras se dirigían a la cocina para comer algo, el teléfono de Emily vibró.

'Emilio man… esta noche fiesta? Como en lo viejos tiempos! Necesitamos salir! Ambos necesitamos una muchacha! Te veo en mi casa más tarde ;) Cookie'

Emily quería salir pero tenía miedo de encontrarse con Naomi. Pero optó por salir igual, total tarde o temprano debía enfrentarla.

Todos estaban en el club, bailando, tomando alcohol y MDMA. Cook se acercó a Emily para hablarle.

-Esa chica rubia te está follando con su mirada… por qué no vas a cumplir su sueño? –Cook levantó sus cejas con una mirada divertida hacia Emily. Emily se rió y asintió. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la chica.

-Hey… te vi observándome… -Emily comenzó coqueteando.

-Así es… cómo te llamas?

-Emily… y tú?

-Christine … bailas?

-Por supuesto –la pelirroja aceptó y se dirigieron a la pista. Bailaron muy sensualmente. La rubia se apegó más a su cuerpo tocando todas sus curvas. Emily aprovechó e hizo lo mismo con ella. Amaba el perfume que la chica tenía. Olía muy bien. La pelirroja tenía muy en cuenta esos aspectos. La chica con la que bailaba era muy sexy, tenía un vestido dorado que le asentaba perfecto. Se dio cuenta que Christine la estaba seduciendo y que quería algo más que bailar. Dejó que la chica diera el primer paso y así fue. La rubia no resistió más y la besó. Fue extraño. Besar a una chica que recién conocía. Una extraña. Emily no solía hacer eso, pero se sintió bien. Hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con otra chica y lo necesitaba ahora.

-Voy al baño cariño… me esperas en la barra? Dentro de unos minutos volveré por ti –le guiñó el ojo y le dio un beso sensual como asegurándole que la iba a buscar más tarde. Emily contenta de que ya tenía una aventura para pasar la noche, se dirigió a la barra. Quería disfrutar esta noche como lo hacía antes. Se había olvidado de Naomi. Aparte Naomi tenía novia. El bartender se acercó hacia ella y le preguntó que iba a tomar.

-Mmmm… voy a tomar… un-

-Dos orgasmos por favor –una voz familiar la interrumpió. Sintió como su corazón se aceleró y lentamente se dio vuelta para encontrar dos ojos azules color cielo que tanto anhelaba.

-N-Naomi…

_"I had a change of heart_  
_But don't know where to start_  
_What I'm about to say may surprise you_  
_But now I see it clear, life ain't always fair, oh_  
_What can you do, when you don't wanna hurt him_  
_Cause you dont deserve him and theres no other way,_

_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no_  
_I won't let you go, you know I'm coming for you_  
_No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move_  
_You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you_

_And I just can't go another day_  
_Without you next to me…"_

_

* * *

_**Pronto voy a volver a subir espero que les haya gustado! Comenten si quieren ;)**_  
_


	14. See You Again

**Punto de vista de Naomi:**

Podría decir que estoy con Karen. Aunque en realidad no lo sé. Yo no la amo y ella no me ama a mí. Creo que tenemos una relación bastante abierta. Solo tenemos relaciones sexuales ocasionalmente. Cuando salimos al club, vamos juntas pero siempre tenemos aventuras separadas y ninguna reclama nada a la otra. Se siente bien por una parte. Ves a alguien realmente caliente y si quieres acostarte con esa persona lo haces sin tener que sentir culpa ni nada. Pero por otra parte te sentís vacía, porque sabes que con la persona con quien "estás de novia" no siente celos por lo que has hecho. Simplemente le da igual. No te ama. Es una relación fría. Nunca tuve una verdadera relación como con Emily. Espero algún día encontrar a alguien así. En fin, estamos yendo al club como todos los viernes. No se por qué no tengo ánimo para bailar, por lo que me siento cerca de la barra y veo cómo Karen se divierte con otra morena. Puedo comentar que hizo buena elección, es delgada, alta y atractiva. Suerte por ella que ya encontró a alguien.

Estoy aquí sentada unas dos horas, aproximadamente. No veo a nadie que me interese hasta que veo a Cook. Mierda. Hace mucho que no lo veo, creí que seguía viviendo con Emily. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Naomikins! Cómo estas? – me saluda con un fuerte abrazo -Qué haces aquí sola?

-Hey… aquí tomando algunas copas… estás viviendo acá ahora?

-Sí… hace unos días volvimos. No tuvimos tiempo de visitarlos a todos porque estábamos arreglando un poco mi casa. Los pajeros que estaban viviendo ahí la dejaron arruinada. –Espera… él dijo: "volvimos"? con quién ha vuelto?

-Emm Cook… no entendí por qué hablas en plural… qué quieres decir con "volvimos"?

-Oh… emmm… tú sabes… yo vivía con Emily. Ella ahora está viviendo conmigo

-Qué mierda? Ella está aquí ahora? –dije impulsivamente.

-Naomi… cálmate un poco sí? Sí… ella vino conmigo

-Oh… bien… -respondí mientras mis ojos la estaban buscando inconcientemente.

-Bueno… voy a saludar a Freddie y a JJ… nos vemos! –Cook se alejaba

Sigo aquí buscando a una pelirroja. Buscando a Emily. Allí está. Oh Dios mío. Ella está podidamente sexy. Puedo notar que está de buen ánimo. Está bailando sola. Mis piernas me están llevando hacia ella. Y ahora se detienen. Ya no está más sola. Mierda. Una maldita rubia de vestido dorado la toma muy posesivamente por detrás. Emily parece no importarle y sigue bailando. Tengo varias emociones que surgen dentro de mí y no lo entiendo. Quiero ir y golpear a esa desconocida y bailar así con Emily. Vuelvo a la barra a tomar algo fuerte. No puedo seguir mirando cómo esa rubia la está tocando. Mientras tomo un trago. No puedo evitar y vuelvo a buscar a Emily. Ahora siento cómo se cierra mi estómago. Emily está besándose con esa chica. Siento algo en el pecho. No sé qué ni por qué. Celos? Dolor? No puedo creerlo. Todavía ella sigue teniendo ese efecto en mí. Ahora la chica se dirige hacia al baño y Emily va hacia la barra sonriente. Noté que ha cambiado. Ya no es la misma.

-Por qué no vas a comprarle un bebida? –alguien susurra en mi oído y me doy vuelta. Karen.

-Disculpa?

-Naomi… vi cómo la miraste toda la noche… enserio no me molesta… por qué no te diviertes un poco? –ella se da vuelta y ve que la chica que está junto a ella la está reclamando. Y luego se dirige a mí.

-No me esperes esta noche. Creo que me voy a quedar en otro lado –yo asentí

-Por cierto… tienes buen gusto… es realmente sexy –me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Tiene razón. Emily está más sexy que nunca. No dejo de desearla. Dios. Por qué me cuesta tanto ir hacia ella? Vamos Naomi… es una simple chica… no puede ser tan difícil… aparte… ya he hablado con ella. Me he acostado con ella. Ja, cómo olvidarlo. Mierda. Necesito hablar con ella, así que ahora estoy acercándome a Emily. Ella está hablando con el bartender.

-Mmmm… voy a tomar… un-

-Dos orgasmos por favor –la interrumpo y por primera vez la miro a los ojos después de tanto tiempo. Me derrito en su mirada y veo su estado de shock y la entiendo.

-N-Naomi…- tartamudea. Su voz sigue siendo ronca. Dios… había olvidado lo sensual que era.

-Hey.. tú… cómo estás? –la saludo, trato de no mostrar todos mis sentimientos que despertó en mí esta noche. Necesito sacar mi lado frío.

-Ehh.. bien… y tú? –ella pregunta haciendo una rápida mirada a todo mi cuerpo. Sí. Su mirada era la misma cuando ella estaba pervirtiendo en mí en el lago. Dios… el lago.

-Bien… aquí estoy ahora… te ves mejor… -sonrío mientras tomo las dos bebidas y le entrego una a ella.

-Gracias… sí, finalmente superé lo de Ashley… -dice bajando la mirada. Oh… me había olvidado lo de Ashley.

-Oh…-dije sin saber qué responder.

-Qué hay sobre ti? Qué estás haciendo ahora? –ella cortó la tensión

-Oh… nada interesante… estoy ayudando al Señor Edmond en una campaña… tú sabes… política…

-Veo…te está yendo bien entonces… -asiento mientras tomo un sorbo de mi bebida.

-Qué hay de ti?

-Emmm… finalmente obtuve el título de fotógrafa y estuve trabajando con modelos de la zona… de a poco voy mejorando

-Oh… suena interesante! Bien por ti! –Sonrío alegremente.

-Así que ahora vives con Cook…

-Sí… él quería que siguiéramos viviendo juntos…

-Oh… así que mejores amigos entonces?

-Siempre… -ella contesta y veo una expresión en su cara de incomodidad.

-Qué sucede Emily? Estás bien?

-Oh… emm… s-sí… -ella me mira como si tendría que decirme algo.

-Emily… dime lo que tienes que decir…

-Oh… es que… no se… no se si es bueno contartelo…

-Emily… dímelo de una vez

-Alguien está con Karen… -dijo rápidamente y me señaló dónde estaba ella. Karen estaba en plena acción con esa morena.

-Oh… no te preocupes… -volví hacia ella y vi cómo levantaba una de sus cejas

-P-pero Naomi! Ella está con alguien que no eres tú! –dijo seriamente y podría decir que estaba enojada.

-Tenemos una relación bastante abierta Emily…

-Así que … no te importa que ella te esté engañando? –Negué con la cabeza.

-Oh… -dijo sorprendida.

-Nuestra relación es rara Ems.. –por primera vez pronuncié su apodo y ella lo notó – ella puede estar con quien quiera y yo también. Es una relación rara.

-Sí… veo… -dijo ella con ojos abiertos tratando de entenderme. Estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo y tomando más tragos. Las dos nos sentamos en unos banquitos cerca de la barra. Mientras yo llamaba al bartender sentí que alguien se acercaba. Miré de reojo y estaba la maldita chica rubia que había visto antes con Emily. Mierda. Naomi …contrólate…

-Hey… -la chica le susurró al oído de Emily y la abrazó por detrás. Emily sonrió y reconoció la voz, parece. Emily estaba con ella ahora? Es su novia? Sí, siento celos. Ella comenzó besar el cuello de Emily. Y vi cómo Emily lo gozaba. Cerré mi puño y me contuve para no tirarla al suelo y golpearla. Otra vez se acercó a su oído y pude escuchar lo que le decía.

-Vienes a mi casa Ems? –le dijo tentativamente mientras rozaba sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja de Emily. Emily tenía los ojos cerrados. Sí, yo sabía que lo que hacía esa chica la estaba provocando. Y noté que Emily estaba perdida. Pero no quería dejarla ir, por lo que me di vuelta y decidí interrumpir la situación. Estaba muy celosa y clavé la mirada en esa chica. Creo que ella notó que la estaba matando con mis ojos. Por lo que me sonrió y me ignoró.

-Ems… aquí tienes 'Sex on the beach' –dije en voz alta haciéndola sobresaltar y ella se ruborizó.

-Oh… gracias… -tenía su voz más ronca. La otra chica seguía tocándola y Emily trataba de detenerla. Dios dame paciencia y ayúdame antes de que salte sobre esa puta. Emily revoleó los ojos cómo ella le mordió el cuello. Dios! No puede ver que estoy yo aún aquí! Emily me miró y se dio cuenta que yo estaba incómoda.

-Espérame un segundo Naoms…-ella habló en voz baja tratando de esquivar las manos de la rubia.

-Christine…-por fin habló Emily y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la chica rubia. No pudo iniciar una oración que Christine atacó sus labios ferozmente. Por Dios… ya no aguanto más. Estoy agarrando furiosamente mi vaso, tan fuerte que creo que lo voy a romper.

-Te necesito Emily… -le dijo en su oído. Oh Dios… por favor… no permitas que vea cómo se la va a follar enfrente mío porque sino voy a cometer un crimen.

-Christine… más tarde… sí? Estoy con… Naomi… u-una … -noté cómo estaba buscando la palabra adecuada para definir lo que yo era actualmente ahora para ella- vieja amiga… -dijo sonriéndome y yo asentí.

-Oh… no pueden seguir hablando más tarde? –ella la miró con ojos suplicantes y llenos de lujuria.

-Emmm… nose si pueda encontrarla otra vez… Christine… puedo encontrarte más tarde? -Oh Dios… Te Amo… gracias… muchísimas gracias por dejarme estar con ella…

-Oh… está bien… llámame cuando vayas a mi casa… te estaré esperando- le dijo y volvió a besar su cuello y se fue. Emily respiró hondo y volvió a mirarme.

-Veo… que no pierdes el tiempo no? –le digo sarcásticamente y ella lo percibió.

-Cuestionando mi vida personal Naomi? jajaja … la conocí esta noche… nada comprometedor… -ella dijo guiñándome un ojo. Y me ruboricé porque sabía que ella se había dado cuenta que estaba celosa.

-Vamos… tengo ganas de bailar… -ella tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la pista. Comenzamos bailando algo separadas. Una morena se acercó y quiso llevársela consigo pero yo me acerqué más agarrándola de la cintura y me dirigí a la otra chica con una mirada fulminante. La morena levantó las manos y murmuró 'Lo siento' y desapareció.

-Parece que es tu noche… -me acerco a ella aprovechando a pasar mis manos por su espalda. Sentir su piel sedosa que tanto amé. Y amo.

-Puede ser…-se acercó hacia mi. Inclinó su cabeza y rozó sus labios cerca de mi oído. Dios. Debo admitir que me transmitió escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo- pero tengo otras intensiones –susurró y tuve que ahogar un gemido al sentir su aliento caliente en mi piel. Dios. Nunca había conocido esa parte de Emily. Una Emily caliente y sexy. Pero me gusta. Ella se dio vuelta, agarró mis manos y las colocó sobre su cintura. Haciendo que me acercara más a ella. Comenzó a menear contra mi cuerpo. Mis manos tocaban sus costillas, sus curvas, sus piernas… no podía evitarlo… necesitaba sentir su cuerpo en mis manos. Por lo que veo ella lo estaba pasando bien. Dejó caer su cuello en mi hombro mientras yo subía mis manos hasta sus pechos. Sí. Las dos estábamos en un profundo deseo. Las dos nos deseábamos. Vi su cuello estirado sobre mi hombro. Me acerqué lentamente y aspiré su perfume. Seguía siendo el mismo. Vainilla. Dios. Ya me perdí. Necesito sentirla. Beso su cuello suavemente y escucho un pequeño gemido. Seguimos bailando así mientras yo la besaba y la tocaba. Ella era completamente mía. Estaba mi disposición. Las dos estábamos perdidas y no nos importaba quienes estaban a nuestro alrededor. Abrí los ojos para mirar su cuerpo y vi la mordida que le había hecho esa perra anteriormente. Los celos invadieron mi ser. Rápidamente la mordí en el mismo lugar queriendo arrancar esa marca y dejar una mía. Queriendo dejar bien en claro que YO podía hacer eso en ella. Nadie más. Emily abrió los ojos y gimió fuertemente. Su cuerpo temblaba. Trató de separarse de mí. La miré confundida y dolorida. No le había gustado? No me deseaba? Pero luego vi esos ojos oscuros que me decían todo lo contrario. Se acercó de nuevo hacia mí.

-Voy al baño –me dijo con su voz ronca y asentí. Dejé que diera unos pasos. Volvió a mirarme con sus ojos llenos de deseos y comprendí el mensaje. La seguí. Abrí bruscamente la puerta del baño, desesperada en busca de ella. Ya no aguantaba más. Quería tenerla. Ella estaba allí mirándome tentativamente. Caminé rápidamente y la empujé contra la pared. Ella colocó una pastilla en su boca y me besó. Nos besamos. DIOS. Sus labios tan suaves y deliciosos como nunca. Su sabor a menta. Siento como su lengua pide permiso para encontrarse con la mía. Obviamente la dejo. OH DIOS MIO. No puedo resistir y libero un sonido al sentir su lengua chocar con la mía. Cómo extrañé esto… siento la pastilla en mi boca. La trago rápidamente y vuelvo a buscar sus labios. Sin romper el beso bajo mis manos. Agarro su culo y la levanto, haciendo que ella me rodee con sus piernas. La llevo a un cubículo del baño. La estrello contra la pared otra vez. Ambas estábamos perdidas en la lujuria. Comienzo a succionar en su cuello dejando marcas en él. Trato de quitar su vestido y su sostén. Siento su respiración errónea. Bajo mi cabeza en búsqueda de sus pechos y los lamo. Ella no para de gemir. Tanto tiempo ha pasado. Tanto he esperado esto. Una restricción sexual inmensa. Trato de quitar su ropa interior… cuando siento mi teléfono vibrar. Oh no Dios… ahora no…

-Naomi…- escucho su voz frustrada cuando yo me alejo para recoger mi teléfono.

-Ignóralo… -ella me dice en mi oído y pasa su lengua haciéndome estremecer.

-Dame un minuto por favor… -le ruego y la beso rápidamente en los labios.

-Hola? –digo cuando reconozco la voz. Karen. Está llorando desesperada. Cuelgo la llamada, recojo mis cosas y me retiro dejándola a Emily en el baño.

-Qué mierda estás haciendo Naomi? –ella me grita enojada.

-Debo irme… Karen me necesita… -la única explicación fue esa. Corrí y me dirigí hacia el auto para ir a casa y ver qué sucedía con Karen. Quería quedarme con ella pero Karen me necesitaba.

* * *

**Review pleaseee :D**


	15. PLEASE READ!

Please read my other fanfic: _**"UP TO YOU"**_. It's the continuation of this ... I had a little problem and I could not continue it here ... Sorry! :S

* * *

Por favor, lean mi otro fanfic:_**"UP TO YOU"**_ que es la continuación de este … tuve un problemita y no pude continuarlo aquí… perdón!.. :S


End file.
